


英国情人

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: 安娜柏林·莱赫托娃出生在下诺夫哥罗德的一个纯血贵族庄园里，因为出身不明的法国母亲，她被视为“需要被分类的人”。1981年，她因为“一些微不足道的麻烦”而被迫辍学，以见习助手的身份被放逐至阿兹卡班。西里斯·布莱克x安娜柏林·莱赫托娃部分人物剧情OOC预警可能会拆哈金“炮友”变情人梗不确定是否会写完……先放着吧……





	1. Chapter 1

引子 Episode 0

1998年六月的某个周日清晨，安德烈·莱赫托夫从伏特加带来的宿醉里醒来，起因是他的四个孩子在楼上的阁楼里大笑着比赛用脚跺地，可怜的木质地板发出了苟延残喘的嘶鸣。他起床，洗漱，下楼，拖着笨重的身体坐在餐桌前犹豫了一会儿要不要吃早已变僵硬的面包。

下诺夫哥罗德距离莫斯科并不远，位于伏尔加河与奥卡河的交汇处，莱赫托夫名下的庄园因为地理位置绝佳，每年都会有大批权贵往来暂住，而这个庄园在今年开春的时候被继承到了安德烈名下。

因为头疼欲裂导致了食欲退减，他最终还是只喝一点加了糖的黑咖啡，听见脚步声便猜是自己的太太，头也不抬地问。“德米特里叔叔呢，他还在吗？”

“当然还在了，一大早就起来了，不停地抱怨自己的风湿病，还劝你快点去，”他的妻子的眼神闪烁了一下，“去帮他找那个。”

“待会儿就去。”

“不是我说，”他的妻子坐在他对面的位置上开始做简单的家务活——多半是老大或者老二的新裤子，压低了声音抱怨道，“连我的姑姑都不知道为什么我当时要嫁给你，你没有钱也没有地产，更别提头衔或者官职，只有一栋破庄园。当时我在圣彼得堡以美貌——”

是的。他瞥了她一眼，刻薄地想。三尺五腰围的美貌，确实足以在圣彼得堡闻名遐迩。

其实事实是相反的。安德烈一度在俄罗斯巫师上层社会的婚恋市场里非常“抢手”，如果你见过安德烈二十岁的照片，你也会明白的。他当年是个英俊的青年，个子不算高但是肩膀宽厚，淡棕色的卷发和蓝色的眼睛让人们很容易把他带入罗曼蒂克小说里，安德烈也确实像一个经常在少女怀春时出现的名字。然而罗曼蒂克小说的男主角在过去的十几年里多出了一个太太，四个孩子，一笔不小的赌债和八十磅的体重，一切就显得有些幻灭了。

他发出一声情绪不明的笑声，在太太喋喋不休的说话声里翻开了最新一期的俄语版《预言家日报》。

国际新闻版最大的一块写着“英国的救世主与凤凰社的英雄们”。凤凰社。他们英国人难道还开设饲养凤凰的俱乐部吗？因为不耐烦，他的视线迅速下移，直到一个名字进入视线。

安娜柏林·布莱克。

安娜柏林。

他脑海深处渐渐想起了属于孩童的嬉笑声，只一秒就不见了，尽管他熟悉的不是“安娜柏林·布莱克”，而是“安娜柏林·莱赫托娃”，确切地说，是他曾经熟悉过下诺夫哥罗德的安娜柏林·莱赫托娃，虽然他已经想不太起来她——酒精摧毁了他的记忆力，但他还是飞快地直接跳到了照片的部分，排除掉了不认识的英国佬们，找到了她。

她看起来熟悉而陌生，算算也要三十多岁了，但外表依旧像个小姑娘一样，黑色的长发披在肩上，细细的脖子上系了一条奶油色的丝巾，深红色的裙子。一个高大的男人拉着她，另一手抱着一个看上去和他家老四差不多大的小女孩。

安德烈花了一阵才反应过来，安娜柏林也结婚了。

照片里，她略带惊诧地看了一眼镜头就别开目光，而那个男人自始至终都没有看镜头，带着她很快地消失在了英国魔法部的大门里。

Episode 01 

阿兹卡班始建于15世纪，在1718年正式成为最大的巫师监狱。它位于北海中央的一座小岛上，常年潮湿寒冷，昼夜温差极大，实在是算不上一个宜居之处。 作为见习助手，安娜柏林的工作范围并不在牢房，大部分时候，她囿于档案室，或者西南侧那个摆着焚尸炉的小房间。她的工作非常简单，用羽毛笔写档案，当有犯人死去的时候，操纵一下焚尸炉，把骨灰装进盒子里，然后写好地址，寄到指定的地方。

工作之余，她和一只猫共同住在一间狭小的石头房间里，距离关押犯人的区域只有三分钟距离。房间里只摆得下一张床，一套破烂的桌椅和一个关不上门的柜子，这只从来不离开房间的猫经常趴在柜子顶上打瞌睡，房间里常年灯光不辍——里面加了某种能够抵御摄魂怪的魔咒，不然这猫早就一命呜呼了。

安娜柏林踏上前往阿兹卡班的夜船时刚刚拿到了O.W.Ls的成绩单，很可惜，在暑假来临时她就因为撞破了一些不见天日的秘密而被迫辍学，并在临行前不得不接受了一份礼物，来自“一位莫斯科来的贵客”。

一条护身符性质的项链。

原本，很显然，因为没有人可以从摄魂怪的折磨里清醒过来，并且大概率会被折磨得英年早逝，这是一道看似放逐实则处决的指令。然而，因为这条项链，她可以完全不受摄魂怪的影响，有时候甚至感觉自己的身体比往常更加健康，这个事实令她喜忧参半，因为她不得不在这片荒无人烟的地方度过自己漫长的余生。她花了很久时间去思考，但也说不清楚这是一份礼物还是一份是善意的诅咒，只能笑笑就过了。

那天她照例去阿兹卡班的牢房里，把一具犯人的尸体拖了出来，装进了麻布尸袋里，准备带去焚尸炉那边火化。

她拖着沉重的尸袋往外走，看见了一个黑黢黢的人影站在监狱的小隔间里，在一片鬼哭狼嚎里安静得异常，一双灰色的眼睛一动也不动，隔着一道一道的黑色栏杆，直勾勾地盯着她。

安娜柏林被吓了一跳，手一松，尸袋啪的一声砸到了地上，发出一记闷响。

“啊，对不起。”她用俄语对尸体小声嘀咕道，又忍不住回过头看了一眼那双写满诧异和探究的灰色眼睛。

她下意识地觉得这不合情理，但是又没有时间细究，她的手上还有一具尸体要焚化。等她把尸体慢慢地拖到了焚化室，天寒地冻的时候她容易困，靠着焚尸炉昏昏欲睡，等把一切收拾停当的时候早就过了零点，困意让她忘了这件事，打着哈欠回到了自己的房间。

整个阿兹卡班，除了她之外，唯一一个不被囚禁的人是现年六十二岁的弗拉德先生，他住在距离监狱十分钟车程的飞行扫帚码头边上，据说是渔民的后代，自愿来当阿兹卡班的外围看守。一位酒鬼，安娜柏林是这么在心底里评价他的，因为弗拉德先生每天大部分时间都醉醺醺的， 有一次喝多了还试图在荒无人烟的田地里对她图谋不轨，被她直接打断了一颗牙，从此再无往来。

在最初的两年，因为前所未有的孤独，她通过猫头鹰订购了一只猫崽，养在了自己的房间里。但猫毕竟不是人，她没有可以谈话的对象，又确实真的好奇那个囚犯是不是真的从摄魂怪的折磨里清醒了过来。于是在第二天，她往嘴里塞了几口食物就飞快地走去了监狱，凭着记忆找到了那个囚犯。

监狱里灰扑扑的，到处皆是摄魂怪的呼啸声，一个脏兮兮的男人安静地坐在角落里，身材非常消瘦，满脸胡子，可以说是不成人样。

安娜柏林对他没什么印象，因为他刚进来的时候和其他犯人一样吵，整日因为摄魂怪的折磨而哀嚎。她瞥了一眼他的编号，按照号码前两位的规律，他该是个英国人。

那个男人显然也发现了她的目光，从地上站了起来，走到了栏杆前，戒备地打量着她，揣测着她的身份和来意。

“请问，”她的英语说得很糟，带了很浓厚的俄语腔，“你有什么需要忏悔的吗？”

男人冷漠地看了她一眼。“走开。”

安娜柏林自讨没趣，提着灯轻手轻脚地离开了。当天晚上，她凭着他的编号在档案室里调出了档案。

西里斯·布莱克。她调亮了台灯，皱着眉头研究着那么大段大段密密麻麻的英语到底是什么意思。

第二天，她又走到了他的牢房前。

“请问你有什么需要忏悔的吗？”她问道，又小声地补充了一句，“……如果你觉得你有必要忏悔的话。”

“走开。”

在这种无谓的问答持续了一个星期之后，他开始忽略她的存在。

作为应对策略，安娜柏林拿出《圣经》向他传教。在她把东正教的教义对他重复了十遍之后，还越说越来劲，哗哗地翻书开始讲圣经故事的时候，她无意识地一抬头，才发现西里斯·布莱克已经睡着了。

安娜柏林·莱赫托娃可能是世界上唯一一个信东正教的巫师，这不是麻瓜巫师从原有环境里带出来的习惯，她是那种最严苛的血统主义者也都挑不出刺来的纯血。如果真要追溯她信教的原因，更多的是因为家庭和学校都没能给她带来足够的归属感，学生时代又因为机缘巧合在一位混血巫师的手上买了一本破破烂烂的二手《圣经》。

在西里斯·布莱克把圣经故事当成催眠曲的一个月后，她刻意挑了一个大清早站在他的牢房前，他直接背对着她躺下了，还刻意捂着耳朵，而她还没开口说话。

他的态度令她恼火，像是突然有的希望又被捏碎了，连绵不断的无望感刺痛了她。她用磕磕巴巴的英语对他高声问道：“如果你要在这里关到老死，我也要在这里待到老死，那么我们为什么不能说说话吗？”

他的身影动了动。

她又用洋溢着俄罗斯红菜汤味的英语问了一遍。“请问你听到我说话了吗？”

他终于转过身来，形容枯槁的男人盘着腿坐在地上，面朝着她抬起了灰色的眼睛。

“就一个问题，”他开口时声音非常沙哑，“你为什么来？”

—

安娜柏林·莱赫托夫的人生原本应该非常简单。作为一位俄罗斯权贵的私生女，她可能会在被寄养的莱赫托夫家里安分长大，安分毕业，安分工作，嫁给一个勤勤恳恳的中产阶级，生几个孩子，在莫斯科或者圣彼得堡之类的大城市郊区有一栋宽阔的房子，并在那里度过自己孤独而喧嚣的余生。

或者从学校毕业后，她会迅速地成为一位小贵族的情妇，也许小贵族还会把她再献给更强大的权贵，她会趁着年轻尽量往上爬，出卖尊严仰人鼻息过活，等到年老色衰的时候再想办法卖掉一些珠宝，换取能获得稳定收入的田产，守着年轻时的光彩平淡度日。

而无论是哪一条路，都和阿兹卡班毫无关联，也和英国扯不上关系，可见这是一个充满曲折的故事。总而言之，安娜柏林的人生转折点有那么几个，每一个都伤筋动骨，而第一个始于她十五岁那年的夏天。

那天的天气并不好，总是在下雨，天空是灰黑色的，中午也像是晚上七八点了。这让人难免有点扫兴，因为下诺夫哥罗德的夏天非常短暂，而坏天气平白浪费了一整天。她吃了午饭之后就收到了自己的考试成绩单，她读书时的成绩一直不错，这次考试更是意外地多拿了几个O。她打算把这个消息和安德烈分享，安德烈是她教父母的长子。

安娜柏林从小被寄养在教父母家，跟着他们姓，安德烈是她名义上的哥哥，比她大两岁左右，但实际上孩子们都心知肚明，他们俩更像是彼此不说破的初恋。 

安德烈是个英俊而略带忧郁的男孩，安娜柏林性格温柔而内敛，他们经常待在一起看书、散步或者聊天，事实上，安德烈的双胞胎妹妹斯维特拉娜断言，他们之间的事早晚有一天会让妈妈知道的，并且妈妈一定会大发雷霆，因为安娜柏林不是“正经人”的小孩，长大后也必然不是“正经人”。

庄园里有一个眼睛不太好的老男佣，他经常不让她上楼，因为他坚称安娜柏林的脚上沾着泥，会踩脏了他刚刚清理过的地毯。所以安娜柏林趁他在专心致志地擦盘子，飞速地跑上了旋转楼梯，热切地寻找安德烈。

她打开了书房的门，脚步就停住了。德米特里叔叔的灰色斗篷罩在了靠门的一把椅背上，衬衫揉成一团丢在地上，衬裤挂在门把手上。安德烈的弟弟，金发碧眼的鲍里斯光着身子躺在了红木书桌上，他听见了开门的声音，慌慌张张地回头看去，和安娜柏林的视线撞在一起。

往后的记忆是碎片化的。她记得大人们慌慌张张地冲上楼把她拉开。记得德米特里叔叔恼羞成怒的吼叫。记得鲍里斯惊惧的哭声。但具体发生了什么，她已经记不清了，记忆像是一大锅搅拌过度的浓汤，仿佛什么都记得，但毫无头绪。等她真的从惊吓中回过神来就已经被软禁在了一家旅馆里，她揉着发胀的脑袋想了好一会儿，才意识到自己是被施了迷魂咒，还糊里糊涂地被操纵着签了两份协议。

第一份协议里，她承认了自己因为出身而怀着“具有威胁性的思想”，曾多次试图诬陷、告密、诈骗以背叛伟大的苏联，危害祖国安全，承认自己是“需要被分类的人”。

第二份协议里，她同意终止学业，以“见习助手”的身份前往阿兹卡班，终生服役以净化自己的灵魂，在服役期间积极改造自己的卑劣思想，以防自己犯下不可饶恕的叛国罪。

她心口一凉。这几乎等同于死刑。不过，如果真要说，这也是意料之中的结果。因为那位被打断的“德米特里叔叔”是安娜柏林教父母的堂弟，她从小跟着安德烈他们一起叫他叔叔，只知道他权高位重，富可敌国，又一直没有结婚，换而言之，没有继承人。说不定哪天，大笔财富的继承权就会落到安德烈他们的头上。教父母一家虽然名义上是个纯血贵族，但因为子女众多，生活过得相对拮据，又搁不下脸去做些其他营生，只好抓住任何能从他人身上名正言顺揩油的机会。从小安娜柏林就知道教父母对“德米特里叔叔”阿谀奉承，在他来庄园小住的时候会调整一切可改变的陈设，让家用小精灵精心准备每一道菜品，一定要德米特里叔叔满意地点头才罢休。他们极力讨好的样子让母亲从前都觉得恶心不堪，但安娜柏林不知道教父母会向他进献自己的孩子。她一想到那个画面就开始喉口泛酸地感到恶心，又为自己的飞来横祸而感到绝望。

“从莫斯科来的贵客”是在这时候赶过来见到她的，很简短的一次会面，甚至都没有脱下裘皮大衣和毡帽，长毛绒上粘着几颗肥皂泡沫一般的雪粒。在两位傲罗的监视下，他交给了她一条细细的铂金项链，坠子是一颗酒红色的菱形宝石，并没有多做解释，只是傲慢地要求她当着他的面戴上，又让她起誓永远不摘下它。安娜柏林感觉莫名其妙，但还是照做了。“从莫斯科来的贵客”亲眼见她发了誓，复杂地打量了她几眼，对两位看守她的傲罗扶了扶帽檐，没有多做停留就离开了。

隔日凌晨，十五岁的安娜柏林被迫辍学，以“见习助手”的身份前往阿兹卡班。


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 02

安娜柏林试图对栏杆另一边的西里斯·布莱克传教，但她的英语太糟糕了，他每次都能听着听着就把眼睛闭上了。

“为什么你每次都这样？”她忍不住问，“这个很无聊吗？”

“真的很无聊，”他打了个哈欠，“我保证。”

“为什么？”她合上《圣经》。

他笑了一声，显然不是出于愉快。“梅林没能帮到你的东西，难道上帝就帮到你了吗？”

她沉默不语，脸色苍白地走开了。

其实西里斯脱口而出时就有点后悔，他看得出来她只是在努力地寻找希望，而他把她的希望给戳破了，这很伤人，所以他觉得她可能不会再来了。

过了几天，她还是来了，一言不发地坐在栏杆的另一面，没有带《圣经》。他们沉默地对视了一会儿，她问：“你那时候，为什么这么做？”

他的脸色浮现出了一丝深切的悔恨。“我没做，但我犯了错。”

她的声音很平稳。“如果你没做，那你就不该被关在这里。”

西里斯摇摇头，他伸出手抹了抹自己的脸，叹气，重新归于沉默。过了好一阵，他觉得她可能要走了，但他又不知道该说什么，干脆想到什么就说什么。

“你待在这里的时候，摄魂怪的影响就没那么厉害。”这也就是为什么他总是在她谈话的时候睡着，当然她念教义的时候也很催眠。

“和这条项链有关。”她指了指自己颈间的那条红宝石项链。“它能抵御摄魂怪。”

“哦，”他的语调非常苍白，“很棒的东西。”

“它是一份礼物，一位莫斯科来的贵客把它送给了我。”

她的英语语调柔滑得含糊，他没听清。“谁？”

“一位，莫斯科来的，贵客，”她蓝色的眼睛闪烁了一下，“我不知道他的名字。”

—

 

安娜柏林对于童年记忆的最初是一棵窗前的白桦树。天气好的时候，上帝会赏赐高纬度地区一丝丝短暂的阳光，白桦树的树枝在阳光下美得如同自然的权杖，残余的阳光从叶缝里漏下来，温和而斑驳。

她的记忆是在莱赫托夫的庄园里开始的，庄园的男女主人是她的教父母，她和说法语的母亲共同住在这里，其他人称呼她母亲为“女士”，不带姓氏也不带头衔。在这种环境下，安娜柏林对母亲说法语，对其他人说俄语，像是面对着两个截然不同的世界。

莱赫托夫是浩浩荡荡一大家子，永远有孩子在嗷嗷大哭，教母永远焦头烂额地抱着刚出世的孩子，或者就是挺着大肚子在院子里晒晒太阳。

童年最初的那几年，安娜柏林也时常思维混乱，觉得自己是他们中的一员，过了几年才明白过来，自己和母亲只是暂住在这，父亲是一位不知所踪的高级人物——他动用了一些关系让莱赫托夫认了自己做教女，又让母亲和她安顿在此。

母亲显得和这里的一切都格格不入，她说法语，只穿法国产的丝绸，每天都画着一丝不苟的妆，涂着蔻丹的手指捏着烟斗，灰绿色的眼睛隔着层层迷离的薄雾凝视着她。她大抵也是听说过的，母亲当年在社交圈里有“法兰西玫瑰”的美名，但母亲从来不提，她也没问过，以为这是一种对美貌的赞誉，很长一段时间还为此隐秘地骄傲着。

和这样吵闹的一大家子生活在一起，没有父亲显得无关紧要，安娜柏林并没有太过在意那个在她的世界里杳无音信的父亲到底是个什么样的人。更何况，莱赫托夫庄园里总是人来人往，总有更吸引她注意力的东西。庄园的地理位置极佳，冬暖夏凉，风景宜人，据说当年沙皇一家的“夏宫”也在不远处，但已经无从考证了。而在已经没有沙皇的时代，莱赫托夫庄园成为了权贵们的“夏宫”。每年夏日，总有客人们来到这里，暂住数星期或者数月，殷勤的教父母会让家用小精灵准备数不胜数的美食和美酒，等待着他们的到来。

其中最令安娜柏林印象深刻的客人，是一位“来自莫斯科的贵客”。

很难不在第一眼就注意到他，在一众因为伏特加和高热量饮食而发胖的客人里，他像是被神偏爱的人：高瘦的身材显得格外挺拔，五官深邃，蓝色的眼睛即便在微笑，也是略带傲慢的。

第一次打照面时，安娜柏林大概只有五岁，最爱的活动是挎着一个小竹篮，蹦蹦跳跳地跑去后院的树林里摘野花送给母亲，下诺夫哥罗德的夏天很短暂，花期也是，所以她必须要追上时间。

那天她非常幸运地在一片青葱的树林里发现了一种新的淡粉色的花。她摘了一些放进篮子里，想回去把这一天大的发现告诉母亲。

她顺着楼梯跑到三楼，母亲不在她的房间里，但那位“莫斯科来的贵客”却在。

凑近了看的话，他简直就像一座不近人情的高塔。她不知道他的具体名讳，也不知道他到底是做什么的，只知道他是“莫斯科来的贵客”，她怠慢不得。

安娜柏林胆怯地朝后退了两步。“早上好，先生。”

他微微一愣，随即朝她缓慢地微笑，像是神高傲地从云端俯瞰着一片花田。

后来母亲来了，把她抱了起来，亲了亲她的脸又放下。他们俩转而去了三楼的会客室聊天，也许是为了通风，门没有关上，安娜柏林好奇地想要进去看看，她母亲皱着眉让她回去，而莫斯科来的贵客看了她一眼，挥挥手让她进来。

然后母亲起身，把她抱进了会客室，让她坐在自己的身上，她仔细地闻了闻，这才发现母亲为什么不想让她进来，因为他们在喝酒。

那位莫斯科来的贵客拍了拍她的脑袋，低声飞快地说了什么，母亲笑了笑，拿起自己的酒杯抿了抿，唇膏在杯子上留下了一道浅浅的唇印。

而那位莫斯科来的贵客也笑了，自然地拿起母亲刚刚用过的酒杯，在唇印所在的位置喝了一口，又重新放回了铺着金丝桌布的茶几上。安娜柏林下意识地感觉不合常理，又说不出问题到底来自哪里。

正当此时，那位莫斯科来的贵客出门叫来了教母，让她把小孩带走。教母热情地应了下来，弯下腰对安娜柏林说要带她去找安德烈，还没等她答应就把她飞快地拉走了，还轻手轻脚地带上了会客室的门。

那位“莫斯科来的贵客”每年春夏之交都会过来，住到后山的叶子开始变黄才离开，如同候鸟迁徙，从来不和教父母的孩子们说话，大部分时候对教父母也只是表面功夫。他只来拜访母亲，如果不在会客室或者餐厅，基本就只待在母亲的房间里。

她母亲的房间在三楼的西南角，非常宽敞，有一面巨大的窗户，可以看见远处的湖泊和幽绿的森林，数不尽的丝绸铺在大床上，银红色的床帘繁复得可以遮天蔽日，摆满靠枕的双人沙发、软塌和茶几摆在另一个角落，空气里常年弥漫着艳丽的香味。

天下没有不漏风的墙。安娜柏林很快就从其他宾客的嘴里得知了她母亲和“莫斯科来的贵客”之间存在着暧昧关系，而这在他们的这个圈子里是一个公开的秘密。安娜柏林很快也发现了，因为总有蛛丝马迹，流言蜚语的两位主角也没有费力去掩饰。因为羞耻也因为骤然崩塌的尊严，安娜柏林偷偷地哭泣过好几次，但也无计可施。

那位来自莫斯科的贵客在离开前会给安娜柏林留一些小礼物，多半是精致包装的糖果，洒满金粉的糖果小人或者巧克力做成的旋转木马安安静静地躺在了精美的盒子里。安娜柏林害怕他，但是又不接受他的礼物，抖着嗓子一边道谢一边推辞，他也不生气，只是转手交给了她母亲。

他离开之后，母亲撑着脸颊，眉目放得很松，难以掩饰的疲态。她半躺在一座米黄色的软塌上，交叠着修长的双腿，脚上吊着一只金丝白绸软底鞋，有一下没一下地晃着，室内浓艳妩媚的香水味经久不散。

安娜柏林走过去搂住母亲的脖子，母亲摸了摸她的头，敷衍地把他留下的糖果塞给她，让她自己把它藏好了，别让教父母的孩子发现，他们一人拿一块就不剩什么了。但是安娜柏林会偷偷地把其中的一块送给安德烈，谢天谢地，他的嘴总是很严。

说不上什么时候开始，也许是因为精神空虚，安娜柏林的母亲开始迷恋一种具有致幻作用的魔法烟草，叫做“万花筒”。最开始的时候只抽一点就能享受很久，但随着时间，剂量迅速攀升，很快就到了烟不离手的地步。

这自然是影响健康的。在安娜柏林九岁那年，她母亲生了很严重的肺病，半年不到就撒手人寰。她是在睡梦中离世的，没有遗言也没有遗嘱。按照传统，她这种没有结婚的外乡人只能丢去乱葬岗，但是不知道为什么，莱赫托夫的家族墓园里给她腾出了一个位置。

葬礼来的人很少，莫斯科的冬天又冷得天寒地冻，大家只在室外站了一会儿就跑到室内吃东西去了。那位莫斯科来的贵客也来了，他依旧高挑而英俊，在客人里显得鹤立鸡群。他赶来的时候迟到了一会儿，一动不动地站在冻土上观看了仪式，落葬之后简短地看了一眼墓碑就又走了。临行前，他看到了安娜柏林，想要和她说话，但是安娜柏林一看到他就慌慌张张地逃走了，他作罢，对她的教父母吩咐了几句就转身离开。

在安娜柏林最灰暗的时候，安德烈找到了她。他当时已经去魔法学校了，只有圣诞节和夏天有假期，他是在圣诞节的前一天找到她的，两个人坐在一串彩灯下，他跑去厨房拿了两块蓝莓馅饼，分了一块给她。

“你不要难过了，”安德烈在她身边坐下，“说不定你的爸爸会把你接去莫斯科。虽然我只去过一次，但那里比这里好玩多了，一条街上的商店比整个下诺夫哥罗德加起来都多。”

安娜柏林一直垂着脑袋，听到这里突然打起精神。“我的爸爸？”

“对啊。”安德烈确凿地说道，他眨了眨蓝眼睛，疑惑地问，“难道你不知道吗？”

“知道什么？”安娜柏林感觉自己一直被蒙在鼓里，而她讨厌这种感觉。

“莫斯科来的贵客，”安德烈咬了一口蓝莓派，“他是你爸爸。”

安娜柏林猛地站了起来。“不可能。”

安德烈把她拉了回去坐好，让她小点声。“我爸爸妈妈说话的时候被我听见了，他们都是这么说的。”

安娜柏林冷着脸。“这不可能。他太年轻了，看上去最多……最多也就二十五岁。”

比她的母亲小十岁还不止。

安娜柏林对父亲的构想不是这样的，她揣测她的父亲是个中年苏联男人，矮胖，脸颊绯红，酗酒成性，而来自莫斯科的贵客年轻得几乎像她的兄长。

“但我爸爸妈妈都是这么说的。他们说，他和你妈妈是在巴黎认识的，那时候他还是，是个男孩。”十二岁的安德烈压低了声音，脸懵懂地红了一下。

她飞快地说道。“我不相信。”

“别难过了，安娜柏林，”安德烈知道她不开心，然而在试图弥补的时候又踩了雷区，“但你妈妈真的很漂亮，我妈妈都快嫉妒死了。”

“不要再说了。”安娜柏林愤怒地打断了他，眼泪一串串地夺眶而出，“我不相信。”

她飞奔着逃到了楼上的房间，不敢面对一切。而她有生之年也始终没有去过莫斯科。


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 03

在西里斯·布莱克入狱的第五年，他开始和安娜柏林成为朋友。原因无他。孤独。

那年暖流提前，春暖花开，但是在纬度极高的阿兹卡班，这一切都几乎不存在。西里斯琢磨了一会儿，问安娜柏林今天的日期，听了之后沉默片刻，又说大概已经到春天了。

安娜柏林也在阿兹卡班待了第五年，和他一起坐在被春天遗弃的角落里，沉默着想象绿草如茵的地面和指甲盖大小的野花。她几乎每天都在档案室里待到下午，抄档案，如果没有活干的话就自己看书，在晚餐过后再去找阿兹卡班里除了她以外唯一一个清醒的人。

她是在那时候听见了其他名字的。詹姆，确切地说，詹姆·波特。西里斯的已故好友，他无法自拔的愧疚感主要来源于他和他太太的死。安娜柏林在往后的日日夜夜里听过无数次那个换保密人的故事，潇洒不羁的年轻人自作聪明地想要骗过所有人。

在听第十二遍的时候，安娜柏林才在他毫无头绪的叙述里发现了，他那位名叫詹姆·波特的朋友和太太有个孩子叫哈利。而西里斯是哈利的教父。

安娜柏林也有教父。一个矮胖、脸颊红润的苏联男人，体格像一头棕熊，带卷的棕色头发掉得差不多了，爱慕虚荣，善于巴结权贵。

“那么哈利呢，他怎么样了？”她问。她的英语已经比刚开始的时候好多了。

“不知道，”他停顿了很久，“但我很高兴他还活着。”

安娜柏林的目光从黑漆漆的地板上转到了西里斯·布莱克的脸上。有那么一瞬间，她感觉他的头上长满了黑色的苇状羊茅，乱蓬蓬的一大堆，也不知道是胡子还是头发。

“你有想过申诉然后出狱吗？至少想办法去看看哈利，他是你的教子。”

“我只配待在这里。”他不再说话，用追悔与悲痛挖了个坑，把自己埋了进去。

安娜柏林轻轻地抚摸着黑色的栏杆，抬起头看向他。在昏暗的环境里，她的眼睛是两片宁静而忧郁的深蓝，让他想到了十五岁那年溜去麻瓜的集市，在花贩子的拖车上见到的蓝玫瑰。

“如果詹姆和他太太已经去往安息之地的话，应该早就听见你的道歉了，”她刻意把声音压得很低，在阴沉沉的黑暗里像融化的月光一般流淌着，“我希望他们已经原谅你了。”

他们一起沉默着，夜色降临时，她转身离开。

在后来的日子里，她听说了他的其他朋友，一位名叫莱姆斯·卢平的狼人，西里斯多次强调他非常温和，和其他狼人不可同日而语。

“我不知道他去哪了，但我希望他能过得好些，”他在栏杆后低声说道，“特别是月圆的时候。”

另一个她听过的名字是彼得·佩迪鲁。那个背叛者。西里斯·布莱克对他恨之入骨，但又难以自抑地困惑，为什么彼得要背叛他们，明明都是认识那么多年的朋友。

安娜柏林摇摇头。她也不知道。在她离开下诺夫哥罗德的时候，她听说了安德烈订婚的消息，他即将娶一个圣彼得堡的纯血姑娘。

然后西里斯开始说霍格沃茨，说了一整年，说分院，他们都是格兰芬多，说邓布利多是世界上最伟大的校长，说禁林，说他们探寻过的密道，说阿尼玛格斯。

“阿尼玛格斯？”她打断了他。“你是阿尼玛格斯？”

西里斯有点后悔自己说太多了，他不该告诉她的。

“我不会告诉别人的，”她对他发誓，环顾四周，“这里也没有别人。”

他耸耸肩，转念一想，既然都决定在这里度过一生，告诉她也没什么。“反正我是。”

她好奇地问。“什么样的动物？”

“狗，一条大黑狗。”他伸出双臂在空中比划了一下，“大概这么大。”

她讶异地挑眉，感到匪夷所思。“棕熊也就这么大。”

他直接展示给她看了，变成一条巨大的黑狗又变了回来。她目瞪口呆，一时竟然找不出合适的词来形容。他得意地笑了，露出一口脏兮兮的黄牙，脸颊因为过瘦而挤出了一道道纹路。

“你很厉害。”她心悦诚服。

他颇为神气地理了理头发，在她看来像是试图梳通一团乱糟糟的海藻。

然后他问。“那你呢。你以前的生活是什么样的。”

安娜柏林想了想。她开始说下诺夫哥罗德的莱赫托夫庄园，说童年时喜欢的树林，说闪闪发光的溪流，说蓝莓馅饼和蜂蜜甜酒，说丝绸织成的衣袍和厚底软鞋，没有提任何人。

“你是所谓的贵族出身？”西里斯问。

安娜柏林摇摇头。“不算是。”

他想不通。“如果不是，为什么会在庄园里长大？”

她张了张嘴，犹豫着不知道该怎么说。

他摆摆手，这个话题就过了。

她从来没有提及过任何和童年生活相关的人，除了有一次她谈及了母亲。她告诉他，自己会说法语是因为母亲。他点点头，表示自己理解了她说英语时过于绵软圆滑的腔调来自何处，因为显然不是俄语。

西里斯没有谈及过任何他的家人，仿佛他的世界里只有朋友，死去的，活着的，背叛的。

在他被关入阿兹卡班的第十二年，英国的魔法部长来到了阿兹卡班巡视，那个总是醉醺醺的弗拉德先生难得一天没有喝酒，恭迎福吉到来。

安娜柏林和往常一样躲在档案室里避不见人。她是被放逐的“见习助手”，没有见他的必要，宁愿躲在没人的角落里自在。

福吉来了又走，她晚上去找西里斯，他示意她走近，压低了声音告诉她，他要走了。

她以为他如果要越狱的话，一定早就离开了，惊讶地看着他。

“为什么？”

“我要去替詹姆报仇。”他朝她晃了晃一份英语版的《预言家日报》，指着上面的一幅图片，咬牙切齿，“你看，这是彼得。”

他指的是一只老鼠。

“你怎么知道？”她盯着那只被男孩抱着的小老鼠，“它看上去和阿兹卡班下水道里的一模一样。”

西里斯的目光失去了理智。“我和他认识太多年了，何况他少了一根手指，就是他。”

安娜柏林仔细地盯着老鼠看了好久，点点头，确实是少了一根手指。她知道他该离开的，因为他一开始就不该来。“你打算怎么出去？”

他打量四周，摄魂怪让一切变得灰蒙蒙。“我有办法。”

她凑得更近，脸贴着栏杆问。“什么办法？”

“我变成黑狗，钻过栏杆，然后就可以跑向海边。”

“今年的船已经走了，要等到明年的夏天才来。”除了押送犯人，每年船只来一次，给他们提供物资，也不是专途来的，往往是一些接到委托而顺路的客运船。

“不，我游过去。”

“真的没问题？”她疑惑，他这么消瘦的人怎么可能游过海去英国。

“我已经决定了。”他停顿片刻，“你能帮我引开摄魂怪么？”

她犹豫了一会儿。“我可以帮你，但是——”

“但是什么？”他急冲冲地问，仿佛他今晚就要走。

安娜柏林下定决心。“你出去之后，也要想办法把我带出去。”

他答应得飞快。“好，没问题。”

“对了，”在她要走的时候，他突然问，“我记得你有只猫？”

她回头。“啊，对，拉斯蒂？怎么了？”

“没什么，”他动动嘴唇，岔开话题，“你打算怎么引走摄魂怪？”

“你记得那个引福吉进来的老头吗？”她问。“叫弗拉德的那个。”

“记得。他怎么了？”

“他不是自愿来的，而是因为恋童和强奸而被放逐到了这里。”这是她去年才知道的，因为弗拉德喝醉了什么都喜欢大声嚷嚷，而她为此更加厌恶他，并朝他发了一个昏迷咒。

“那为什么他没进牢房？”

“他的说法是，一个远方表叔在魔法部里供职，”安娜柏林皱了皱眉，“我想说的是，他才应该被摄魂怪折磨，”她不想再谈这个话题，看向他再度确认道，“你答应我的，会带我一起出去，我不想再待在这里了。”

他信誓旦旦。“只要我逃出去了，我会来接你的。”

她点头，转身离开。“今晚，你要抓紧时间。”

安娜柏林趁着弗拉德酗酒的时候扑灭了他的灯，摄魂怪被引了过去，他表情痛苦地躺倒在地。这是安娜柏林第一次做坏事，胆战心惊了好一阵才回到自己的房间。

房门大开，她暗道不妙，走近一看，发现她的猫不见了。她想要追出去，但是偷猫贼已经出海了。

第二日，摄魂怪发现了犯人逃逸，但是已经来不及了，没有人追得上重获自由的西里斯·布莱克。

安娜柏林接受了调查，她告诉来往的傲罗，她一直待在档案室里，因为害怕摄魂怪也害怕犯人，她从来不去监狱里。什么？犯人逃走了？那都是摄魂怪的错，它们玩忽职守和她一点关系也没有。什么？弗拉德先生死了？他可能喝得太多了，是吧，唉，我就知道是这样。

因为重点都放在抓捕逃犯身上，傲罗来了又匆匆离开，安娜柏林回到了自己的房间里，趴在桌上想念自己那只橘色的猫咪，还有那个唯一能和她说话的犯人。

她满怀期待地等了三四个月，西里斯·布莱克毫无音讯，她下意识地觉得他不会来了，难过了很久，但也无可奈何，继续待在狭小的档案室里点着灯看书。

某天半夜，她从档案室回到房间里的路上，突然被一块布蒙住了头。她下意识要把魔杖拿出来，听到了一个熟悉的声音。

“嘘，安娜柏林，是我。”

他回来了。她下意识地微笑。

一片黑暗里，他用那块布把她团团围住，包得严严实实的。“别让他们看清你的脸。”

“他们是谁？”她的声音因为隔着布料而变得模糊。

“维京海盗，我问他们能不能借道来一下北海，我要接个人——谢天谢地他们在海上待久了，不知道阿兹卡班是什么。他们不会认出你是谁，但也不喜欢斯拉夫人。为了不让他们把你丢去海里喂鱼，你要把脸蒙上。”

维京人和沿海地区的斯拉夫人确实是战火纷乱的世仇。

“好了，”他拍拍自己差点窒息的杰作，“我带你上船。”

走到光下她才生平第一次看清西里斯的长相，没有苇状羊茅一般的胡子，头发也恢复了正常的长度，五官深邃而分明，英俊，正派，闪闪发光。唯一让她熟悉的是那双明亮的灰色眼睛。

维京人跟他看上去混得很熟，拿着大杯的酒用异国的语调问他要不要来点，他朝他们爽朗地大笑然后谢绝了美酒，带她顺着狭长的过道走向船舱，身后是维京人粗犷的笑声。哪怕听不懂他们的话，她也猜到了他们说的大致是什么，埋在布下的脸毫无保留地开始发烫。

在船舱里，她卸下那块差点闷死自己的布，西里斯丢给她另一团布料，她抖开一看，红色的女式巫师袍，再看看自己，身上依旧是阿兹卡班的制服。

“你自己换上。”他关上门，出去了。

安娜柏林不知道西里斯为什么选的是红色的，可能是随手拿的。她换上了它，又对着镜子理了理头发，左照照右照照。其实西里斯有点多虑了，她长得不那么像斯拉夫人，五官的排布更舒展，说她是西欧人也没什么。她发现门外一点声音也没有，突然害怕他就这样突然把她丢在这里，猛地打开门才发现他拿着食物从走廊另一边回来了。

“你干什么？急急慌慌的。”他塞给她一块三明治，“船上只有这个。”

“谢谢。”她接过三明治，咬了一口，发现里面夹的是某种没吃过的盐渍生鱼。

吃了食物，因为船舱里没有窗户，他们溜去甲板上透气。他指着海另一边一条黑色的细线。“我们要到了，这里是利物浦的口岸。”

安娜柏林已经好久没见过这么多颜色了，黄昏时的天空是橘色的，浓艳的霞光像瀑布一样流了下来，海面闪着一大片灿烂的金光，几乎要烧到她的眼前来。远处零星几块黑色的礁石上停着两只海鸥，而她和它们一样自由。

她对着久违的阳光情不自禁地微笑，回过头时发现他也在笑，眼睛像是银河堆成的湖泊，星星在其间跳动，脸庞闪闪发光，而除了他之外的一切都是一团模糊的影子。

她呼吸一窒，感觉阳光照进了她的胸膛，而她目眩神迷。

他眨了眨眼，低下头，他们同时贴向了对方，嘴唇碰在了一起，她感觉自己的心脏在脆弱的胸腔里怦怦直跳，而他的手正贴在她的肩背上，嘴唇相互摩挲着。

维京人喝醉了的笑声从船的另一边传来，他们俩如梦初醒，猛地松开彼此。她窘迫地别过脸不再看他，说了一声“抱歉”就转身飞快地回了密不透气的船舱。


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 04

安娜柏林本来的设想是去一家麻瓜的修道院，但是，第一点，英国不太有东正教堂，第二点，麻瓜也不收来历不明的人。她和西里斯都没想到会变成这样，两个人跑了一整天，也都被拒绝了一整天，几乎傻了眼。

他们站在十二年后的街道上， 突然深刻地感觉自己被时代抛弃了。来来往往的行人和他们一点关系也没有，而眼前的一切都是陌生的。西里斯看了看同样茫然的安娜柏林，让她先跟他回去，他在霍格莫德租了房子。

“所以，你有什么打算？”西里斯是这么问的，端着一杯茶坐在沙发上，安娜柏林的猫发现了旧主人，像见了救世主似的飞扑进了她的怀里。

西里斯·布莱克绝对是唯一一个能把橘猫养得面黄肌瘦的人。也不是他存心，而是纯属有心无力，他虽然很想照顾好这只名叫拉斯蒂的猫，它还帮他在尖叫棚屋抓住彼得了呢，但是他连自己都照顾得不怎么样，更别提猫了。

安娜柏林摸摸橘猫的头，抬头对他说。“我有个父亲在莫斯科。”

“给他写封信？”西里斯放下茶杯，灰色的眼睛落到她身上。

她别开目光。“我不知道他叫什么，也不知道他住在哪。”

西里斯原本想说的是“那你留下吧”，但是他又说不出口，或许是怕她拒绝，或许是纯粹看重面子，觉得不能这样低声下气地挽留，结果一开口就变成了“那你确定没有别的亲戚了？”

安娜柏林听了，感觉这是他在赶自己走，绞尽脑汁想了一会儿。“有个舅舅，大概住在阿尔萨斯……我试试看。”

虽然她从来没联系过那个舅舅，她母亲跟从前的亲人毫无往来。

她硬着头皮用法语写了一封简短而言辞恳切的信，先花了一段时间质疑了一下有没有把母亲的姓氏“邦塞”拼写正确，还想了很久那个舅舅名字是贝尔特朗还是博诺瓦，署上自己的名字，用猫头鹰寄了过去。

在未来的一个月里，那封信如同石投大海般杳无音信，而西里斯已经开始习惯现成的一日三餐和整洁的衣服。安娜柏林主动包揽下了一切家务，很显然是打算用体力劳动来换取食宿——好在家务魔咒学起来并不难，而她又不算笨。

西里斯在尖叫棚屋就抓住了彼得，重获清白之身的时候在霍格莫德租了房子，因为住在这里可以在礼拜六见到哈利。一栋很普通的小别墅，建于1965年，安娜柏林知道的时候还那年她还没出生，牢固的砖瓦结构保证它可以在未来再支撑至少三五十年。这套房子很显然是给年轻夫妇或者单身人士准备的，一楼是会客室、餐厅、厨房和浴室，二楼则是单独的一间卧室。没有客房，安娜柏林每晚睡在一楼的沙发上。

睡在沙发上当然没什么不好的，安娜柏林是这么想的，她才是寄人篱下的那个，不好挑剔。

但情况有时候也会失控。

比如她半梦半醒的时候从沙发上滚了下来，一刹那的失重感过后，脊背狠狠地撞在地板上，发出了“咚”的一声。

她只感觉背部和手臂一痛，猛地睁开眼，预测自己的胳膊磕出了一块乌青，一看才发现情况更糟糕一些，擦破了皮。

西里斯听见声音从楼上跑下来，发现她穿着睡裙，略带茫然地坐在地板上，手臂上磕了一块。

“抱歉，我不是故意的。”她在灯下用棉签蘸着药水消毒，他坐在她身边，交替着双手，显然没有回应她道歉的表示，但不是出于疲惫。

沉默像潮水一样从窗缝里灌了进来，夏夜的灯光暧昧得像象牙色的月光，窗帘因为微风而缓慢地拂动着。她放下棉签，抬起眼睛看他，才发现他们靠得太近了，不合礼数的那种近。他愣愣地看着她乌黑的长发如丝绸幕帘一般随风而动，引人心绪摇摆。

西里斯见惯了美丽的人和事物，虽然不屑一顾，但他也知道自己在异性里非常受欢迎，从前向他示好的女孩不少，各个都漂亮。安娜柏林很美，但和她们都不一样，她身上笼罩着一层遥远的薄雾，人能看清她的脸庞，又感觉得到她隔山隔海的神秘和高高在上。

而本世纪最伟大最勇敢的冒险家向遥远的淡蓝色的雾气伸出了手。

他捧住了她的脸，轻咬着她柔软的嘴唇，青涩地触碰着彼此的舌尖。片刻的试探过后，他的手滑向了她的后腰，收紧了拥抱，吻一路下移，落到她的脖子下方，距离她柔软的前胸只有咫尺之遥，她闭着眼开始喘息，感觉得到一个巨大的硬物抵在她腹部和肋骨中间的部位。

打破沉默的是那只已经被安娜柏林养成球的橘猫。它跳上茶几时庞大的身躯碰翻了药水瓶，淡红色的药水洒得一地都是，打破了暧昧而混乱的氛围。

他们突然从情迷意乱里停了过来，僵硬地注视着彼此，姿势非常尴尬，他的手已经从下面伸进了她的睡裙里，硬得发痛的下体抵在她身上，而她的手臂搂住了他的脖子。令人窒息的五秒钟，或者十秒钟之后，他们猛地松开对方。安娜柏林像逃一样去收拾被橘猫碰翻的药水，西里斯站在原地，面色尴尬，胯部顶起，他的脑海里划过一些句子，但最后还是一言不发地上了楼。

他们都心照不宣地当那一晚什么事情都没发生过。

西里斯白天的时候总是很忙，去魔法部，或者去别的哪里，上蹿下跳地忙着适应新生活。安娜柏林继续一心一意地当帮佣，学着用魔咒洗衣服，指挥拖把清理地板，学着做饭和叠衣服，空下来就看书看报纸。

西里斯给了她一笔钱，说是让她买东西，食物或者日用品，什么都可以。她迷迷糊糊地知道这是一笔巨款，但到底多么巨款，她没有概念——她在进阿兹卡班之前也是十指不沾阳春水的贵族少女，这对她而言是一个全新的世界，什么都需要学习。隔天她去了一次霍格莫德附近的市场，看了一眼各类食材的价格牌，发现西里斯至少把未来十年的伙食费交给她了。她买了新鲜的蔬菜，又去肉摊和鱼市转了一圈，回来之前又买了盐、猫粮、几种常用的香料和洗衣剂。

安娜柏林想要把剩下的钱还给西里斯，被他退了回来，让她自行保管，反正以后还是她管。安娜柏林一开始觉得他在试探她，因为她认为世界上不会有这样不在乎钱的人，但是她高度怀疑了一阵，发现西里斯的态度表里如一地真诚——他对一切和家务有关的事情都报以真情实意的头疼和牙疼，换而言之，他认为她管得越多越好，他什么都不想知道。

他倒是心大，也不怕她卷款逃跑。安娜柏林无奈地摇摇头，告诉西里斯她把剩下的钱放在了门口柜子的第一个抽屉里，但她觉得他根本没听见，或者一秒钟之后就忘干净了。

他们偶尔会待在一起研究一些对他们而言新鲜的事物，新款的飞行扫帚，预言家日报的改版，巫师袍的款式都微妙的不同。更何况，西里斯还要花很长时间适应不再有摄魂怪的生活，习惯热气腾腾的饭菜和头顶昏黄温暖的灯光，适应他不再是囚犯的生活。

在监狱里待久了的人在出狱早期大部分都会有这样的困惑，醒来了之后怀疑自己到底在哪，或者怀疑这只是一场梦，与此同时，生活能力会退化得很厉害，甚至会觉得可能还是监狱里好一些，至少那里的一切让他熟悉。

而安娜柏林像是一道桥，她打开监狱的大门，把他拉回了正常的生活。她和西里斯一样时常困惑新生活的方方面面，对她而言，新生活不仅是十二年后，还是全新的土壤。有她作对照，西里斯会感觉好很多，至少他们在一条跑道上，他看到安娜柏林就不会那么孤独。

霍格莫德的盛夏总是非常安静，西里斯从浴室里走出来，手里拿着一块毛巾擦着头发，发现安娜柏林神色凝重地在读一封信。

“怎么了？”他问，把毛巾随手搭在了沙发的椅背上。

安娜柏林抬起头。“我的舅舅回信了，”她挥了挥手上饱经风霜的信封，“他不住在阿尔萨斯了，十几年前就举家搬去了洛林的摩泽尔，当年的旧邻居帮我把信转寄给了他。”

他听见自己的声音在问。“很好，他还说什么？”

安娜柏林瞥了一眼信件，拼写错漏百出，字迹也不端正，看得出来她这个舅舅的文化水平并不高——可想而知母亲当年也是一样，但是他的谈话热情非常高涨，在信件里洋洋洒洒写了一堆，说自己在一个白葡萄酒庄里干活，已经有了四个外孙和五个外孙女，女婿都是种葡萄的农民，她表弟今年也结婚了，如果她赶得及，他们欢迎她来参加他的婚礼——但现在看来多半已经赶不上了。

“就是一些家庭琐事。”

他不知道该说什么，只能又重复了一遍：“很好。”

如果是两个月以前，安娜柏林会非常乐意地离开这里，但现在她在英国已经有了生根发芽的迹象。她看向西里斯，在他把视线转向她之前又别开脸去盯着地上棕红色的地毯，一个礼拜前她在商店里选的，西里斯难得地发现了家里的新东西，还恭维了她的选择，他说他喜欢带红色的东西。

西里斯如鲠在喉。他想让她留下，但是觉得自己没有理由。如果那是她舅舅的话，她应该去法国，在这里她无亲无故。但他转念一想，她的英语已经说得很好了，她甚至比他更适宜新生活，哦，也许是因为她没有经受摄魂怪的影响。

他不知道自己在想什么，看她还坐在那里不动，想也没想就问：“那你打算收拾东西了吗？”

安娜柏林脸色煞白。行。她明白了。

她冷不防站了起来，西里斯只感觉一道单薄的影子从自己身边飞速地飘过，才发现是她目不斜视地擦肩走过，大概是真的打算去准备行李了。

他的大脑一片空白，想都没想就伸手去抱她。

安娜柏林感觉他脾气无常，愤懑而略带粗鲁地推开他。“你不是让我走吗？”

“是啊，”他没想到她会拒绝，因为自尊受挫而恼羞成怒，朝她露出犬类动物的尖牙利爪，“你走吧，你的幸福生活和我一点关系也没有。我会祝福你的。”

听听这都是什么混账话。

她想打他，但一出手又后悔，收了力气也还是一巴掌不轻不重地拍在他脸上。

他捂住脸瞪着她。“你打我！”

她知道无论如何打人都是不对的，往后一缩，一句道歉的话还没说出来就被他推到墙角吻住了。

他咬着她的嘴唇和她交换唾液，用手臂把她拉近，最好整个人都贴在他身上，然后两个人一起跌跌撞撞地上楼。她突然感觉世界开始天旋地转，等反应过来的时候已经被他扑在床上，感天动地，这是她来到这里之后第一次躺到床上。

他松开她的嘴唇，气喘吁吁又居高临下地看着她，温热的气息扑在彼此的脸上，像是刚刚进行了一场激烈至极的摔跤比赛。

安娜柏林平躺着向上看，他们俩脸对着脸，他的睫毛她都能一根根看清楚，但很难说他的眼神里到底有什么，她也不知道自己该有什么态度，只好略抬起头，凭着本能啄了啄他的嘴唇。

他感觉这是默许，低下头跟她交换着又一个缠绵的吻，把她的裙子拉了上去推到胸部和锁骨的交界处，手掌贴着她的身体到处摸索，把她从胸口到大腿都摸了个遍。这种充满了肉欲的触碰让她感觉他是个饥渴又好奇的流氓，而她感觉又痒又热，出于羞耻感，她开始脸红，腰肢不安地扭动。

然后他扯下她的底裤，粗鲁地一挺身。

如果不是他在吻她，那么安娜柏林发出的叫声会让人有一种凶杀现场的错觉。

她感觉自己从小到大都受到了欺骗，莱赫托夫的庄园里从来不缺和性有关的故事，并且都不太避讳孩子们。那些旖旎的故事里，性都是曼妙的，以愉悦开始，以满足告终，像是高脚杯里的红酒，只倒四分之一，每次都抿薄薄的一口，再不济，也该是温柔地共舞，在轻笑声里拉着对方的手一步步踏上天堂。

不该是这样的。她痛得两眼一黑差点失去意识，感觉一把火烫的刀被塞了进来，还一点一点地在扩大，撕裂着柔软的皮肉。

这是折辱，也是谋杀。她的眼泪扑簌扑簌地往下掉。他要杀了她，因为她打了他一耳光，而傲慢的西里斯·布莱克咽不下这口气，决定惩罚她。

西里斯深吸一口气，又顶了一点进去。她发不出任何声音，双腿张开地躺在床上，因为疼痛，呼吸也不敢用力，在一片漆黑里吸了吸鼻子。

他听见她吸鼻子的声音，去用手摸摸她的脸，这才发现她哭了。第一反应是，他做不下去了。他没什么奇怪的性癖，又没有实战过，不知道对她而言会是这么糟糕的体验，当然他的感觉也不怎么样。

所以他退了出来，侧躺着和她紧紧相拥，他们又恢复到了蚕蛹一样的状态，这让她放松，伸出柔软的舌尖像猫一样抵在他的嘴唇上，手贴在他突出的胸肌和腹肌上，令人难以相信，因为她记忆里他被摄魂怪折磨到形销骨立。

他拉住她的手教她怎么替他自慰。她只感觉自己的手贴着他的下体套弄了很久，他突然动了一下，发出一声说不上是呜咽还是低吼的声音，射在她的胸上。她不知所措，撑着床沿坐起来，白色的液体黏糊糊的，沿着乳沟缓慢地往下淌。

落幕曲是她下楼去浴室洗了第二遍澡，出来的时候西里斯已经把她放在沙发上的枕头和毯子收走了，她上了二楼，在他的床上发现了它们。她背对着他躺下，迷茫地看着前方的一片黑暗，想象自己如果去了法国，可能也会嫁给一个在葡萄田里工作的农夫，文化水平有限，或许是续弦，因为她现在已经二十七岁了，然后她会和那个农夫生三四个孩子，他们长大了又会成为农夫和农妇，世世代代靠洛林的葡萄藤为生。

但这样的生活已经不可能选择她了，在今晚之后。

西里斯翻了个身，从背后抱住了她。她一动也不动地躺了一会儿，转过身摸了摸他被她打到的半边脸，用气声说“对不起”。

然后她才发现，他已经睡得不省人事了。


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 05

不列颠盛夏的阳光穿透流云，从玻璃窗上悄无声息地倾斜下来。非常美丽的夏日。安娜柏林把熨烫整齐的衣服放进衣橱里。男式巫师袍，蓝灰色，棕色，深米色，酒红色，铅灰色，塞满了整整一个衣柜。

西里斯的衣服都是她准备的。他什么都不想管，拿了一件合身的让她按照这个尺码去买，一次买齐春夏秋冬四季所需。

安娜柏林在进入阿兹卡班之后就不太穿黑色以外的颜色了，她只给自己买了三四件足够换洗的巫师袍，都是黑色或者灰色，又用发网把自己的头发盘了起来，打扮得像个不折不扣的女佣。

第一次之后没过几天，他们尝试了第二次。

很不幸地成功了。

一切堕落都始于接吻，他们横卧在床上，他开始吻她，从额头到嘴唇，再顺着脖子往下，直至下腹。然后他脱下了她的底裤，远远丢开，又继续趴在她腿间。

一个温暖而柔软的东西慢慢地滑了进来。

空虚和满足是同时开始的，奇异的欢愉悄无声息地攀上了她。她想到了雨后的树林，新鲜的野花开在草地上，耳边是清脆的鸟鸣，异国的旅人低下头，以虔诚的姿态轻吻花瓣，第一缕阳光透过树梢，然后露水就渗了出来。

她如坠深海，又被他捞了上来，因为神魂颠倒而漫长地吐息，仿佛带有香气的烟雾正在从肺里涓涓而出，而温暖的微风正拂过她的头发。

这不该是真的。她想。这也许只是一个光怪陆离的梦。她瘫软在床上，用手捂住脸，把自己掩埋于安全的黑暗之中，脚趾因为快感而蜷了起来，迷乱得天旋地转。

他掐着她的腰，一个挺身就进去了。她无意识地呻吟了一声，又因为强烈的羞耻感而无地自容，开始咬自己的嘴唇。

疼痛时刻提醒着她，这一切都是真实的。他们在黑暗里对视，他的额头抵着她的额头，他温热的身体和她紧紧相贴，很快她也温暖了起来。

她不明白，为什么他的一切都是温热的，仿佛体内有一簇火在燃烧。

“什么为什么？”她听见他的声音，当时她正在被他不停地在往里面顶，直到最里面，他停下了。

“嗯？”她睁开眼，额头上已经覆盖着一层纤细的薄汗。

他难得地有了耐心，也许是因为在床上。“你刚刚在问，为什么。”

为什么你是热的。她想，然后朝他摇摇头，表示自己没问题。

他退了一点出去，然后又顶了回来，她忍不住叫了一声，又想咬嘴唇的时候被他吻住了，他开始动，她无法控制地开始颤抖，黑暗里可以听得见密集而低沉的水声，偶尔被她溢出的呜咽给掩盖过去。

早晚有一天，她会被火舌吞没。早晚有一天。也许就是今天。她闭上眼，任由滔天的快乐把自己点燃。

她光着脚走入火里，她也会变成火，他们终将融为一体，不分你我。

第二天早上，她醒来的时候西里斯已经不在了，她睡眼惺忪地踏进浴室洗澡，站在浴缸里对着花洒一边冲洗头发一边刷牙，对着镜子梳头发的时候发现脖子上有两个显而易见的吻痕，因为过度充血而变成一种难以忽略的深红色，某种角度看过去甚至像是一道伤口。

她感到不满。她不能这样去霍格莫德的镇上买东西，这像是一种耻辱的标记，非常不体面。

但你现在就是很不体面。你住在别人家里。睡别人的床。花别人的钱。

她闭上眼，计划着再去霍格莫德的镇上碰碰运气找份工作。但她不敢告诉西里斯，因为这看上去像是她要走。他，很显而易见地，并不希望她走。而她有点明白他需要的是什么了。白天的家用小精灵，晚上的妓女，她找不出更文雅的词语来描述。

而此刻，她只能感激自己当时选了高领的巫师袍，衣领可以一直扣到下巴。

安娜柏林去镇上转了一圈，但是结果非常不乐观。第一，她只在一所他们都没有听过的魔法学校里念到五年级就被迫辍学了，没有文凭。第二，她说不清楚自己的来历，大家都只知道她现在和西里斯·布莱克住在一起，他显然是这一块的名人，而她依附着他的名气生活，和一些类似于“热情”、“坦率”、“真诚”的形容词捆绑在一起，而她确信这些形容词一个都不属于她。

经济独立成了白日梦，安娜柏林心情苦闷，但也无计可施，只好假装自己只是随便问问，顺便买了一袋面粉和一打鸡蛋回去，她还得回去做饭。

她在开门的时候听见了里面传来了谈话声。一个消瘦而打扮朴素的男人坐在沙发上，西里斯不知道在厨房还在餐厅里，听见她开门的声音就问道：“安娜柏林，糖罐放在哪里了。”

“厨房左边的柜子。”她放下手里的面粉和鸡蛋，走进厨房，发现他在灶台上煮了茶，一边开水龙头洗干净手一边低声说，“放着我来吧。”

西里斯如释重负，风一样地跑出厨房。

安娜柏林麻利地把茶叶倒进水壶里，滤掉茶渣之后把浓红色的茶水倒进了两套精致的杯碟里，再把它们和糖罐、奶罐都摆在了托盘上，端了出去。

“非常感谢。”那个消瘦而朴素的男人接过茶。

“这是莱姆斯·卢平。”西里斯简单地介绍道，“这是安娜柏林。”

卢平温和地微笑。“幸会。”

“幸会，卢平先生。”她朝他颔首，回以礼数周全的微笑，然后带着托盘离开，半个小时之后，又端来了刚出炉的巧克力曲奇。

西里斯暂时不在，客厅里只有卢平一个人坐着，安娜柏林把巧克力曲奇摆在桌上，朝他点点头，转身离去。

卢平有那么一瞬间觉得她像是西里斯请的女佣，因为她的穿着打扮都太朴素了，但是她从骨子里散发着优渥的教养，女佣不该是这样的。

安娜柏林是首先开口的，她绞了一下柔软的手指，不紧不慢地说。“我是来帮忙的，如果您对此好奇的话。”

她故意模糊了措辞，只说自己是来帮忙的。不然的话，她该对他说“我是清洁工，厨子，管家，暗娼”，为了不让眼前这位礼貌到有些拘谨的卢平先生大惊失色，她选择了更缓和的答案。

卢平笑笑，不置可否，而是伸手尝了一块巧克力饼干，赞美她的手艺。“它的味道很棒，比店里买到的都要好。”

她推辞了他的夸奖，感觉这位卢平先生对她的手艺有些过誉了。在回厨房的路上，她一抬头，西里斯垂着双手站在楼梯上，抿着嘴，喜怒不明地看着她，她下意识地心慌，转身躲进厨房，抖着手在碗里打了一个鸡蛋，准备做晚饭。

当天晚上，卢平先生离开后，西里斯突然开门见山地对她说：“你能不能以后稍微打扮一下？”

安娜柏林脸色一白。

西里斯急冲冲道：“我没有说你不好看啊！”

安娜柏林的脸色更糟糕了。朴素的打扮像是最后一层遮羞布，她可以穿着黑色的素面长袍，自我欺骗是一名女佣，不是仰人鼻息的金丝雀。

西里斯费力地比划了一下，他想让她别穿得太寒酸，因为在他看来他们是平等的，他不想让她亏待自己，但他又开不了口，只能挑了个自以为婉转的说法：“我的意思是，你要不要打扮一下，你这年龄的姑娘有哪个不爱好看的……反正你肯定比我懂。”

安娜柏林只好去买了几件象牙白和香槟色的长袍——她的审美依旧充满了东欧风情，长袍的袖口和下摆边缘都有着一圈拜占庭风格的刺绣，她又对着镜子描深了眉毛，搽了唇膏，乍一看就比原来精致很多，肯定不再会被怀疑是帮佣了。

她有一种不自知的苍白和肃穆，不怎么爱笑，圆润的大眼睛带着忧郁。安娜柏林看着镜子里的自己，忽然想起母亲，她感到一阵无力，绕了一大圈之后，她还是活成了母亲的样子，背井离乡，在陌生的环境里无名无分地依附他人生活。

有那么一段时间，她很想问西里斯，问他到底觉得他们是什么关系，能不能让她提前有个准备。但是她试了几次都开不了口，一是她多少还有些矜持的架子，这个问题显得她像个痴缠的怨妇，显得她难堪，二是不敢问，怕他再说出什么伤人的话，就只好若无其事地把这个问题滞留在喉咙口。她骨子里是纯粹的俄罗斯人，天生隐忍，沉默寡言，苦涩的眼泪无声地融化在温热的血液里。

 

—

 

安娜柏林用不了多久就发现，西里斯·布莱克的睡眠状况堪忧。也许是在阿兹卡班待太久了，他晚上总是在做噩梦，有时候会惊醒，也有时不会。安娜柏林睡得浅，他只要翻身太频繁，她都会察觉到，像一只在夜里格外警觉的猫似的睁开眼睛。

她会伸出手去慢慢地拍他的背，哼一些小时候耳熟能详的歌，大部分时候他不会醒来，但是呼吸声会变得绵长，睡得更加踏实。再过了几天，他睡前开始把头靠在她的肩上，她凑过去亲吻他眉心的褶皱，他顺势拥抱着她，安然入梦，像个大龄儿童。

安娜柏林以为西里斯正在一点一点缓解阿兹卡班带来的后遗症，然而某天晚上，他们做爱之后她趴在他怀里沉沉睡去，醒来居然发现他在一根一根地捏她的手指。这个举动太诡异了，吓得她一下子坐了起来。

他十分清醒地睁着眼，想要装睡也来不及了，只好隔着黑暗一言不发地和她对视。

她感觉自己反应过度，也许这只是他一种不为人知的癖好，只好又躺回去，等待睡意的降临。

霍格莫德的其他人都自动把西里斯和安娜柏林理解成了一对，因为他们住在一起。所以某一天，卖蔬菜的女巫招呼安娜柏林的时候，脱口而出一声“布莱克太太”。

当时安娜柏林正站在摊前挑选番茄，听了这话就像是被扎了一针似的，只好假装八风不动地把番茄放回去。

“我叫安娜柏林·莱赫托娃，”她看了一眼女巫费解的神色，又补充道，“叫安娜柏林就可以了。”

卖蔬菜的女巫吃惊地张大了嘴。“你们没结婚？”

又一阵窘迫袭来，安娜柏林想着自己是不是该立刻丢下挑到一半的番茄直接落荒而逃，抿了抿嘴，没有回答。

“哦，是我不该问，”女巫靠着自己的木质推车，懊悔地拍了拍大腿，“现在的年轻人都是这样，住在一起也不打算结婚。只让姑娘承担责任又不享有权利。唉，得了。”

安娜柏林沉默不语。

那个年迈的女巫自觉失言，费尽力气把话圆回来。“不过我瞧着布莱克先生是个难得的正派人，你就放心吧。”

安娜柏林忘了自己当时说了什么来应付这段令人不安的对话，买了食物和日用品就回去了。

当天晚上，她哼了一会儿童年时耳熟能详的旋律，以为他已经睡着了，半夜却又发现他在捏她的手指，已经不是第一次了，她有了心理准备，在一片漆黑里突然问：“你还没睡着吗？”

他没料到她被弄醒了，把手抽了回去，不自然地翻了身，在床上仰躺着回答道。“哦，还没有。”

他们沉默了一会儿，他冷不防地问：“你刚刚哼的那首歌叫什么名字？它听上去……很忧伤。”

她回忆了一下。“我不记得了，但我妈妈很喜欢。”

他“哦”了一声，转而问：“你妈妈是什么样的人？”

安娜柏林的脑海里飘过千言万语，最后却只是轻描淡写地说了一句：“她很美。”

他点点头，随口说道：“看得出来。”

“那么你的妈妈呢？”安娜柏林翻了个身，面对他问道。

“她啊，”西里斯嘲讽似的笑了一声，“对我不怎么样。她不喜欢我，我也不喜欢她。”

安娜柏林细声说道。“我很抱歉。”

“这有什么，都过去了。”

也许是深夜的氛围让人变得格外敏感，安娜柏林听见他满不在乎的语气，突然感到一阵透骨的伤心。她伸出手抚摸他的脸，又忍不住亲了亲他的嘴唇，西里斯握住了她贴在他脸上的手，凑过去加深了这个吻，压在她身上紧密地拥吻，他们像黑暗里的藤蔓一般缠绕到一起，铺天盖地的野火烧了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 06

那个夏天并不太平，魁地奇世界杯现场突然出现了黑魔标记，西里斯知道这件事之后就只身去调查了，隔三差五地出差，回来的时间很不固定，有时候是大半夜，安娜柏林听见开门声，还以为家里进了贼。

他一回来就累得跟三天没合眼似的，匆匆洗澡就爬上床睡觉，醒来饿得像是能一口气吃一头牛。安娜柏林有时候甚至都猜测他是不是不在外面吃饭，在他下次出门的时候给他用油纸裹了两个夹了火腿和番茄片的面包，又拿出魔杖施了保鲜咒，让他带着路上吃。他照单全收，然后一溜烟儿地就走了。

安娜柏林望着他的背影，把门关上，开始用魔咒清理地毯，感觉西里斯像是个早出晚归的矿工。

夏天的末尾因为西里斯的频繁外出被拆得七七八八，像是用剪刀剪坏了的布条。在八月底的时候他再度回到霍格莫德，脏得像是刚刚从沼泽里爬出来似的，洗澡洗到一半就在浴缸里睡着了，安娜柏林叫醒他，让他擦干之后去床上睡。他爬到床上，一沾枕头就睡得不省人事，连睡了十六个小时。在他睡眠期间，安娜柏林经常去摸他的鼻息——别无他意，纯粹是怕他悄无声息地死在自己床上。

第二天早上，他坐在餐桌前宣布他的调查告一段落。安娜柏林把鸡蛋卷和冒着热气的燕麦粥端给他，顺口问了一句他调查出什么了没有。

西里斯滔滔不绝地说了许多，关于传说中消失十余年的伏地魔和突然出现的黑魔标记，以及他这次追查到的踪迹。

安娜柏林大概是知道他在做什么，也知道他们英国人几十年前出了一个黑魔王，西里斯在阿兹卡班就说了很多，现在她待在英国，消息来源更多。她想，如果西里斯没有含冤入狱，他可能会成为一名傲罗——他现在做的也跟傲罗无差。

她转而问。“那你后面还要调查别的吗？”

他拿起勺子。“暂时不了，哈利他们要开学了。”

“你教子？”安娜柏林在他对面坐下。

“嗯。他周六会来霍格莫德。”

—

哈利第一次见到安娜柏林是西里斯介绍的，他只说了她叫安娜柏林，哈利自动把她划为了“教父的女朋友”。当时罗恩和赫敏也在场，三个人齐刷刷呆滞地看着她，消化了一会儿“西里斯居然有女朋友了”的事实，尤其是哈利，因为西里斯之前明明一直和他保持通信，也什么都没告诉他。

平心而论，哈利心中的“西里斯的女朋友”形象，如果真的存在的话，和安娜柏林颇有出入。

如果真要说，哈利觉得西里斯的女朋友也许会再……阳光一点？或者说，再活泼一些。安娜柏林很安静，有一种挥之不去的淡淡的忧郁，又保留着贵族式的矜持，不太像西里斯会喜欢的那种类型。哈利感觉西里斯会喜欢那种热情洋溢的姑娘，他们会有很多话说。

但哈利也知道，生活不是根据他的设想来的，事实就是，西里斯和安娜柏林是一对。并且她对哈利非常温柔，说话细声细气，做饭也很好吃，哈利很快就接受了她。

赫敏第一次去他们家的时候也是哈利第一次去，她在茶几下的架子里发现了一本俄语的《圣经》。她一眼就知道那是安娜柏林的，因为上面以一种纤细而清秀的字迹写着俄语字母，而西里斯的字迹不是这样的——他上次给哈利写信的时候，赫敏见过。

原来安娜柏林会说俄语。赫敏看了一眼安娜柏林袖口的刺绣，她似乎在某本讲拜占庭的书上见过类似的纹样。她是俄罗斯人吗？

克鲁克山和安娜柏林的橘猫拉斯蒂在角落里一起玩着一个鸡蛋大小的绒球，时不时发出软绵绵的猫叫。

在他们面前，安娜柏林几乎没有和西里斯说过话，她一直待在厨房里，把牛肉炖菜和烤南瓜端上桌，又回厨房去烤苹果派，屋子里暖烘烘的，到处都弥漫着食物香甜的气息，初秋爽朗的风从窗外灌进来，是不列颠最舒适的季节。五个人挤在四方形的小桌子上，哈利高兴得满面红光，一直在说话，和西里斯聊天，和安娜柏林解释即将在万圣节开始的三强争霸赛，或者赞美她的手艺。

安娜柏林在餐桌上的话也很少，只礼貌地感谢了哈利的赞美，吃了几口食物就折回厨房查看她的苹果派怎么样了。赫敏踢了罗恩一脚，以防安娜柏林回来的时候发现桌上被吃得只剩下空盘。

青春期的孩子食欲旺盛，胃像是一个无限延伸的口袋。安娜柏林把一整个烤苹果派都让哈利带走了，让他们回去之后自己分着吃了。她觉得哈利是个好孩子，懂礼貌、友善、谦虚、还很给面子地把她做的菜都吃完了，不挑食。她把苹果派递给哈利的时候还问他下个礼拜还来不来，如果来的话可以提前告诉她想吃什么。

哈利没有被问过这种问题，想了想，只能满心感激地说：“都好，都好。”

当天晚上，罗恩坐在霍格沃茨的长凳上，举着一块苹果派连口称赞，感慨着西里斯的女朋友对他们怎么这么好。

哈利说西里斯对他也很好，他们是很好的一对。

赫敏是唯一一个抛出问题的人。她问哈利和罗恩：“他们真的是男女朋友吗？”

她也知道他们住在一起，但是她觉得他们俩看上去不太像情侣，他们对彼此——至少看上去——都有点拘束和冷淡，但他们俩都对哈利很好，这点是毋庸置疑的。

“当然啦。”罗恩不假思索地嚷嚷道，“他们都住在一起了，肯定马上就结婚了！”

哈利不解地问：“赫敏，你为什么觉得他们不是男女朋友呢？”

赫敏说不出来她觉得怪异的地方到底在哪儿，可能是当着他们的面不好意思卿卿我我吧，她是这么找理由的，但她也觉得不是这么一回事儿。末了，她只好摇摇头，沉默地举起一块苹果派，专心地咀嚼着。

空闲下来的夜晚，安娜柏林湿着头发坐在沙发上，看着《圣经》里的俄语字母，出神。她思乡的方式是联想，仿佛能从一行俄语字母里看见庞大而古老的莱赫托夫庄园，又能从衣袖上的一小圈拜占庭刺绣里回忆起从前贵族们身上那些布满了精致刺绣的长袍。

但故乡没有人再等待着她了。她回不去了。

西里斯从背后把毛巾精准地丢在她头上。她的沉思被打断，一把揭开毛巾，回过头想要反击，她刚伸出手就被他握住手腕按了下去，她挣脱开，被他又捏住。他们开始像小猫小狗似的打着玩，他握住她的肩膀，顺势借力一推，她整个人往后仰，陷入了沙发里，交叠着的手腕被他按在头顶。她伸腿去踢他，又被他握住脚踝。

受制于人让她心里来气，脚上用力一挣他就松开了。她猛地直起身去推他，西里斯没想到她玩真的，直接被她扑倒在了沙发上，身体紧紧地贴在一起。

西里斯仰躺着看她，忽然吃吃地笑了，像是在笑她翅膀硬了。

她突然想起了来自莫斯科的贵客。高大英俊的男人。漫不经心又带着挥之不去的傲慢。

这种联想让她心理不适，所以她一撑胳膊，想从沙发上下来。他箍住她不让她走，但脸上还在不自觉地笑，配合着眼下的情势来看甚至像一只在摇尾巴撒娇的大狗。她有点猜到了他为什么这么高兴，因为他发现她对哈利很照顾，哈利对他来说是很重要的亲人，而她的表现令他心满意足。

她对哈利好是因为他是个很不错的小孩。懂礼貌、善良又谦虚，任何人都会喜欢他的。她不承认更多的其他理由。至少现在不能在他面前承认。

他的手掌从她的颈椎滑到了脊背，又往下滑到了臀部和大腿。他们有段时间没有亲热过了，他咬了咬她的嘴唇，亲吻的时候发出了一点啧啧的水声。

他伸手去撩她的睡裙，她拍掉他的手，他又去撩，她愤怒地瞪了他一眼。

他摸了摸她的脸，耐着性子问。“你生气啦？”

她冷眼瞧他，轻微地动了动嘴唇。“没有。”

他松开她，作双手投降状。“那我们不打了。”

她想走，一只脚刚踩在地板上又被他撂了回去，一下子趴在他身上。

她明白了。所谓的不打了，是要做别的事。他硬了。他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，他的什么变化她都知道。

她的头发像漆黑的丝绸一样垂在他脸侧，深蓝色的眼睛让人想起南极结冰的远海，昳丽、遥远而寒冷。她看上去就很像冰雪雕砌出来的，眼神能让睫毛结一层薄薄的白霜。西里斯突然好奇她小时候是什么样子的，是不是像那种传统印象里的俄罗斯小姑娘，梳一个长长的麻花辫，穿布满花边的裙子，大大的深蓝色的眼睛，一动不动的时候像商店橱窗里的娃娃。他不由自主地想象着小小的安娜柏林和她那生活在稀寒之地的家人们，她几乎不提他们，但他难免好奇。

他突然问。“你和你母亲很像吗？”

安娜柏林愣住了。她觉得没有人会在上床前问对方的母亲。“……为什么这么问？”

因为你很美。而你说她很美。他向她伸出手，抚摸她的脸颊。“……好奇而已。”

她坐在他身上，居高临下地看他，沉默。

第一次见到母亲和“来自莫斯科的贵客”做爱时，安娜柏林只有六岁。那是个傍晚，他们没有把门关严实，安娜柏林抱着洋娃娃找母亲玩游戏，就在门口看见过他们共同躺在软塌上。

房间里没有开灯，只点了一个蜡烛，情欲如香雾一般在装饰华丽的房间里弥漫，金色的霞光从窗外隐隐投了过来，打磨过的柚木地板上多了一对相依的影子。

丝绸堆成的山丘里，母亲闭着眼，玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇微张着，直立着身体跨坐在他身上，胸前优美的弧线抖动着，棕色的卷发也跟着晃动着。从莫斯科来的贵客赤身裸体地躺在她身下，年轻的身体不断起伏着，肢体交缠，喘息着一次又一次意乱情迷地低吟她母亲的名字。克拉丽赛。克拉丽赛。

有什么变化。没有什么变化。

西里斯直起身去亲吻安娜柏林，她想推开他但还是晚了一步，他的嘴唇热得让她融化，而她无法拒绝火。她单手脱下底裤，撑着上半身跪在沙发上，对准他慢慢地坐下去，只进去了一点点。他们有一段时间没做过了，她没完全准备好，突如其来的入侵让她感到痛，不住嘶嘶地抽气。

他扶住了她，退了出来。他顺着她的大腿向上摸，塞了一根手指进去。她慌张地收紧身体，他吻了吻她，让她放松。

过了一会儿，他又塞了第二根进去，他浅浅地抚摸着，她因为羞怯而闭上眼。然后他摸到了那个地方，纯属误打误撞，她像被鞭子打中似的“啊”地叫了一声，他又摸了一下，用了一点力气，她发抖着瘫软在他身上，感受到温热的湿意从体内流淌出去。他把硬得发痛的下体顶了进来，开始抽动，因为液体的缓冲，她不痛了，开始感觉到快活。

她有点懂了，性是品酒，薄薄地抿一口就能回味很久，但他不是香槟，是烈酒，喝一口就能念一辈子。

白色的睡裙把他们相连的地方遮得严严实实，仿佛什么都没有发生，下摆细细的一圈拜占庭刺绣垂在空中，细细地拂动着。

他们做了很久，她撑着胳膊和他脸贴着脸，呻吟，喘息，或者接吻。她在一阵阵的欢愉里又一次高潮了，趴在他身上尖叫，肆无忌惮地流泪，对他说了不止一次Я тебя люблю。她大概昏厥过几秒，因为她有些事情完全不记得了，记忆非常不连贯。然后他高潮了，射在她的身体里。

事后他把她抱上床，他们并肩躺在床上，他依旧肉眼可察地高兴，拉着她说话，说最近的调查，说他在门外看到的鸫鸟，说他一切能想到的事。安娜柏林在黑暗里借着月光仔细地凝视他，突然很想问他爱不爱她，但她问不出口，只好听他说他想说的，时不时附和两句。他把想说的都说完了，问她，刚刚说的那句俄语是什么意思。她突然又有流泪的冲动，身体因为窘迫而纹丝不动，表示自己不记得刚刚说了什么。

她不想再继续这个话题，直接跟他说自己困了。他说他也困了。长时间的性爱耗费了他的精力，他搂着她，很快就安心地睡着了。

安娜柏林躺在他身边，听着他的心跳声，感受到他精壮的肌体源源不断地散发着生命力，而她已经腐朽很久了，全然依附着他才能保持呼吸。

Я тебя люблю的意思是我爱你。


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 07

安娜柏林发现西里斯不是那么喜欢她的橘猫，拉斯蒂。很难说到底是怎么回事，因为西里斯的行为不能用常人的思想来解读。比如他会把猫爬架拆掉，然后把其中某个很重要的小部件放到抽屉里。比如他会把拉斯蒂最心爱的小绒球收起来，不让它玩。再比如他会把拉斯蒂吃到一半的猫罐头扔掉，卯足了劲给那只可怜的橘猫找不痛快。

安娜柏林感觉费解。他为什么要和一只猫过不去呢？她一开始把西里斯的怪异行为划入“阿兹卡班后遗症”的一部分，并且时常担心他会出现类似于虐猫的行为，整天抱着拉斯蒂到处晃来晃去，观察着西里斯的行为。

当然，大部分时候西里斯都表现得非常正常，甚至可以用“听话”来形容，前提是不能被他听见。

西里斯不喜欢吃西蓝花，他也没有把这一条饮食偏好告诉安娜柏林，大概是自己都嫌说出去很丢人。

所以并不知情的安娜柏林把西蓝花放进了牛肉炖菜里。西里斯表示厌恶的方式是剩下所有的西蓝花，只吃掉碗里面的莴苣、洋葱和牛肉块。

安娜柏林看着他。“你不吃西蓝花吗？”

西里斯的态度非常坚决。“不吃。”

安娜柏林以为自己面前坐着一个三十四岁的成年人，但实际上他面对西蓝花时，心理年龄可能只有四岁。她一开始的想法是随他去，但她还是决定稍微努力一下——看在人道主义的份上。

“为什么？”她放下汤匙，“有原因吗？”

“没有为什么。不喜欢。”

他不喜欢这种蔬菜，小时候他妈不在意他吃不吃西蓝花，长大了更没人会劝他吃，这个臭毛病就一直延续到现在。

安娜柏林擦擦手，确认性质地问一遍。“一块也不吃吗？”

“不吃。”

“就一块？”她好声好气地问，还用手指比划了一个“一”，看在上帝的份上，她在用这种方法劝一个三十四岁的男人吃西蓝花，“你为什么不试试看呢？万一你觉得它还不错呢？”

他不说话，怀疑地看了看她。他的眼神太像一个正在和大人对峙的小孩，所以她忍不住笑了一声，伸出手轻轻摸了摸他的头。

很难说是什么说动了西里斯，结果就是他飞快地把其中最小的一块放进嘴里，没怎么咀嚼就吃掉了。他以一种不英雄的方式在西蓝花问题上妥协了那么一小步。

这种“矫正行为”持续了一个星期，进展飞速，西里斯·布莱克对西蓝花的摄入量从零块变成了三块，妥协的一小步最终变成了一大步。  
然后他们又回到了橘猫的问题上。

“西里斯，你把拉斯蒂的猫玩具放到哪里去了？我找不到了。”安娜柏林匆匆问道，手里捧着一大堆刚刚烘干的衣服准备放进楼上的衣柜里。

“我不知道。”西里斯抱着胳膊。

安娜柏林拍拍他的肩膀。“很抱歉，但我不想把同一个问题重复两遍。”

“……衣柜底下。”

“好的，谢谢配合。”安娜柏林忙不迭地上楼去帮她心爱的猫捡玩具去了。

顺带一提，西里斯在九月份刚开始的时候就提议把拉斯蒂送到兽医那里去做了绝育手术，因为这是“为了他好”。一个星期之后，在麻药和手术刀的双重作用下，这只可怜的小公猫失去了雄性最后的尊严。安娜柏林非常心疼她的猫，尤其担忧她的猫在绝育后罹患抑郁症，没事的时候就抱着它玩。然而事与愿违，她那只可怜的猫看上去更紧张了。

安多米达是在这时候出现的，来做客。安娜柏林当时正赶去买食材回来，开门前听见了一个女人温柔而和缓的说话声。

“……我知道，西里斯，但你为什么不直接告诉她呢？”

“我说不出口。”

“无论如何，西里斯，我建议你亲口跟她说。”

安娜柏林开了门，一个深棕色头发的女人坐在客厅里，她听见开门声，站起身回过头，向安娜柏林露出她苍白而漂亮的脸，西里斯坐在她对面。

原谅安娜柏林的第一反应是猜测他们两个之间的关系，她觉得那可能是他之前的相好。因为安多米达和西里斯看上去相处很融洽，而她对于西里斯之前的情史一无所知。她是有过一个潜在猜测的，因为西里斯看上去不像是会独立生活的人，并且他应该很受欢迎——长相英俊，富有，为人开朗，女孩们都喜欢这样的。但她从来没问过，怕他直接一句“关你什么事”弹回来。

并且，她们俩从外表上看确实有点像。高高瘦瘦，深色的长发，脸色有点苍白，温柔的大眼睛，但安娜柏林看上去更忧郁一些，大概童年生活不顺，又在阿兹卡班待太久了。但总体来说，她们是一个类型的，安娜柏林觉得西里斯对女人的审美大概就是如此。

所以她回来找西里斯了么？那自己呢？门外的黄雀声真好听，是退场的音乐吗？

安娜柏林听见自己平静的声音在说：“下午好，女士。”

她是在下诺夫哥罗德的庄园里长大的女孩，要矜持，要克制。

棕色头发的女人对她微笑，棕色的眼睛温和地凝视着她。“你好，安娜柏林。西里斯说过你的名字。”

西里斯站了起来。“这是安多米达，我堂姐。”

原来是堂姐。她不着痕迹地抿了抿嘴，为自己刚刚的想法不动声色地羞愧着，还好现场没有人会读心，不然大概会一起笑话她不知从哪里来的嫉妒。她因自己爱他而感到难以启齿。

“幸会。”安娜柏林腾出一个手和她握了握，朝她微笑着点点头，转而抱着杂货去了厨房。她照例准备了茶和饼干，用托盘送去的时候被安多米达留了下来——她想和安娜柏林聊天。

安娜柏林有点紧张，怕安多米达抛出一些尴尬的问题，关于她和西里斯之间的关系之类的。但好在对方是个得体的人，聊天的时候很尊重人，大部分都停留在日常寒暄，又不至于让人感觉她虚伪。

时钟敲过五点的时候，安娜柏林去准备晚餐，她把鸡肉放进烤箱里，搅拌着炉灶上的番茄汤，把切成块的莴苣丢了进去。

厨房的门开了。

安多米达走了进来。

“您好？”安娜柏林正把芦笋下到煮着滚水的锅里。

“我想来帮忙，”安多米达走近几步，朝她低声说，“如果不介意的话。”

“嗯……其实已经快好了。您可以——”

“我在家里也负责做饭，看不过去你一个人在厨房里忙。让我来打打下手吧，可以吗？”

安娜柏林沉默了一会儿，纯粹是因为紧张。“……好，请吧。”

安多米达洗干净手，把案板上的蘑菇切成细细的薄片，又把它们都放进番茄汤里，有一下没一下地搅拌着，汤沸腾了，她又熟练地把火调小，转而把另一个锅里的芦笋捞出来整齐地装在盘子里。看得出来，安多米达的确是经常下厨的人。厨房里的空气焦灼得就像炉灶上的那一锅汤，安娜柏林静静地等待着，她来必定是有话要说。

安多米达朝她安抚性质地微笑了一下，缓缓开口。“西里斯是个牢靠的人，当然，我相信你也发现了。”

每个人都是这么对她说的。这里的人看上去都早就认识西里斯了，从霍格莫德里的居民到卢平再到安多米达，他们对她而言都是陌生的。几乎每个人都对她说西里斯很好，才显得更加奇怪。她下意识地感觉这像个骗局，正常情况下，哪里有人会到处宣扬另一个人是好人的。但是她又无法否认，至少在和她相处的日子里，西里斯肯定不是恶棍，甚至能说是不错的人，但他从来没说过喜欢她。

更何况，一个“不错的人”可能对谁都很好。对陌生人。对朋友。对妻子。对情人。对生活里的每一个人都很好。这不矛盾。

安娜柏林没有说话，靠着料理台沉思。

“看看我在说什么……亲爱的，我是想说，”安多米达检查了一下烤箱里的鸡胸，举重若轻地问，“作为从小看着他长大的堂姐，我知道他身上可能有很多这样那样的毛病，请直接告诉他该怎么做，然后给他一点时间，好吗？”

安娜柏林缓慢地眨了眨眼。“可他对我很好，没有什么需要改进的地方。”

安多米达看上去还想说更多，但西里斯推开门进来了。“你们在这聊什么？”

“没什么，琐事。”安多米达伸手把他轰出去，“准备吃饭了。”

安多米达吃了晚餐就离开了。临走前，西里斯去送她，留着安娜柏林一个人在房间里收拾。

西里斯非常高兴。他兴奋地问自己的堂姐，安娜柏林是不是很棒。

安多米达毫不犹豫地告诉他。“你撞了好运，她是个好姑娘。”

还没等西里斯说他打算找个机会跟她求婚——虽然他现在开不了口，但他总会开口的，安多米达迎头一盆冷水浇了下来。

“但是，西里斯……你真的确定她愿意留下来吗？”

西里斯对安多米达的质疑难以置信。“她为什么不愿意？”

在他看来，他们已经是爱侣了。他们每天都待在一起，同吃同住，他把自己的一切都交给她了，并且非常放心。

“这样说可能不是很好，但是你真的了解她吗？”安多米达比划了一下，“比如她平时喜欢什么颜色？不爱吃什么食物？有什么爱好吗？”

西里斯这才发现，他一个问题都答不上来。他觉得自己那一刻的模样一定非常愚蠢。

安多米达看了他一眼，叹了一口气。

“我就知道，”她停顿了一会儿酝酿措辞，“我没有断言她不喜欢你，但是我感觉你们可能还……不够亲密，我指的是在精神上。至少，你要不要先确定她想留在你身边？万一她其实心里有别的打算，又不好意思告诉你呢？”

他不说话，像被一道闷雷劈中了似的站在原地。

安多米达试图说一些话让他不要紧张——她感觉自己的话太重了，有点吓到他了。西里斯强装镇定地告诉她自己没什么，和她告别之后就闷头回去了，发现安娜柏林抱着橘猫在灯下看书，拉斯蒂靠着她睡着了，圆滚滚毛茸茸的身体一起一伏地打着呼。

她那段时间一直在看书，开始是读这间屋子上一任租客没带走的麻瓜英语小说，后来又侥幸在霍格莫德的二手书摊上找到了几本破破烂烂的俄语小说——也是麻瓜的，她盯着它们封面上的俄语看了很久，摊主干脆把它们贱价都卖给了她——纯粹是当处理麻烦，英国没什么人会读俄语。

她的阅读速度很快，纯粹是因为除了家务之外无事可做，俄语又让她熟悉，读完了再把这些旧书放起来。西里斯不知道，她觉得他看上去很忙，可能不是很关心她在做什么。

而最近她在读托尔斯泰的《复活》，刚开了个头。高贵的公爵少爷聂赫留朵夫奸污了女佣马斯洛娃，使她沦落风尘。七年之后，可怜的马斯洛娃又因为一场冤案而被流放西伯利亚，聂赫留朵夫在法庭上认出了她。

出于心虚，也出于恐惧，安娜柏林把手上的书飞快地合上了。她感觉自己有段时间不会再看它了，她打算换一本其他的，《战争与和平》，或者陀思妥耶夫斯基的《罪与罚》，什么都行。

西里斯打开门。“你在读什么？”

她把《复活》放了起来，轻描淡写地说。“一本书而已，随便看看。”

西里斯看着她，紧张地抿了抿嘴。

安娜柏林看了看他，也紧张起来。“请问你有什么想说的吗？”

“你……喜欢什么颜色？”

“诶？”她讶异地抬了抬眉。

他以为她没听清，重复了一遍。“你喜欢什么颜色？”

两个正常的成年人为什么要讨论喜好的颜色，又不是小孩子。

安娜柏林费力地想了一会儿，把“我没有特别喜欢的颜色”吞了回去，换成了有点勉强的“蓝色吧。”

他点点头。似乎在消化这个答案。过了一会儿，他又抛出了第二个问题。“你不爱吃什么？”

这个问题更奇怪了。安娜柏林略不安地交叠着双腿，她不明白他想要干什么，抬起眼飞快地看了西里斯一眼，他的表情也不太对，微妙地处于尴尬和紧张之间。

她沉默了一会儿，实在是挑不出自己厌恶什么食物，只好对他坦白。“我没有什么不喜欢吃的。”

“那么你……喜欢做什么？”他看了一眼被她攥在手里的书，“看书吗？”

她点点头。

他轻松了一些，发现书的封面上画着一个不会动的白胡子老头（托尔斯泰的画像），顺着台阶就往下问。“这本书是麻瓜小说吗？叫什么？”

她又点头，用俄语告诉他。“《复活》。”

他不知道那是什么，他看了一眼封面，又不懂枣红色封皮上的俄语写的是什么，继续问。“好看吗？”

“……写得很好。”

西里斯来劲了。他突然有种由衷的高兴，因为安娜柏林和他一样，出身纯血又对麻瓜充满好感。

他挪到她身边（差点一屁股坐到橘猫上），对她说：“我也喜欢麻瓜的东西。”

可怜的拉斯蒂感受到了威胁，飞快地跳下了沙发，一溜烟儿就躲去桌底下，像一颗橘色的定位导弹。

安娜柏林对麻瓜没什么看法，她是纯血，从小接受的思想也确实是纯血至上的那一套，但是十五岁之后的日子把她之前的想法几乎都推翻了，一切对她而言都是模糊而未知的：麻瓜看上去没什么不好的，苏联（现在改叫俄罗斯了）以外的国家不一定是坏的，阿兹卡班的囚犯可能是值得爱的。

真的值得爱吗？她转过头端详他。想起了安多米达的那句话。“给他一点时间”，他需要时间做什么呢？

她不知道他到底保留了多少“贵族”的传统。这话让西里斯听见了肯定会生气，但她难免在心底里会这么质疑他。他没有正统的“工作”，入狱之前也没，总在忙着“凤凰社”，一个类似于傲罗聚集地的社会组织，吃他那堆十辈子也花不完的家产，本质上还是个资产阶级。只是因为他痛恨原有的一切，所以义无反顾地抛下出身加入新世界，并且从外观上来看，他在新世界的生活还不错。

如果说他的思考模式是新的，那么其他方面呢？

没有谁比安娜柏林更清楚了，贵族把爱情、婚姻和性分得很开，或者说不强求三者在同一人身上共存，他们称之为“浪漫”。对他们而言，婚姻的本质是物质交换，和爱情没有关系，和性也没有关系。昨天在众人面前交换了誓言，今天在金碧辉煌的宴会厅里相中喜欢的人，就可以端着酒杯款款地向对方走去。心照不宣地调情，漫不经心地接吻，礼尚往来地做爱。守贞是下等人做的事——比如她母亲从巴黎前往下诺夫哥罗德之后，就成了所谓的“下等人”，只有“从莫斯科来的贵客”这一个情人。

那么他呢？他要什么？婚姻？爱情？性？或者……什么都不要？他是这样的人吗？

她打量着他，他也打量着她，心照不宣地互看几眼之后，她把视线移开，拿着书站起身，防止自己继续胡思乱想。可没走几步就听见他跟了上来从背后抱住她，她僵了一下，把《复活》随手丢在餐桌上，风一吹，书哗啦啦地打开，大段大段的俄语词句摊在桌上，像是驶过边境的列车。

“你不高兴吗？”他用嘴唇啃她的脖子，她有点怕痒，生理性地想躲，但被他用手和肩膀完全箍住。

“我没有不高兴。”她歪着头，感受到他把脸埋在她的头发里，甚至可以想象他此刻的表情，比如他闭着眼睛，嘴角的笑意心满意足到孩子气。

他伸手去抚摸她的嘴唇，她无意识地伸出舌头舔了一下，然后才发现这个动作有多像性暗示。他重新开始亲吻她的后颈，嘴唇下滑，隔着衣服吻她的脊背，然后把她压在了餐桌上，桌子抵着她的前胸，他的胸膛贴着她的后背，挤压着她肺部的空气。

他撩开她的头发，凑过去含住了她的耳垂，她浑身紧了一下，然后他又对着她的耳垂吸了一下，她被刺激得叫了一声，说不清是挣扎还是求饶似的扭动起来。他松开她的耳垂，很响亮地吻了一下她的肩膀。她的脸贴着桌子，只感觉到一个硬硬的东西顶在了她的股沟，他硬得快要贴到下腹了，隔着衣料往她身上一点一点摩擦。

然后他掀开了她的裙子，打开她的腿，进入时他鼻息的热气都扑在她的脖子上。他从后面顶她的时候，囊袋拍在她身上，这种声音太羞耻了，她的感官被吞没了，没多久就被他顶得站不住了，干脆趴在桌子上，感觉这个姿势让他们像是窑子里的妓女和嫖客，羞耻感和快感几乎是同时爆发的，她不自觉地闭上眼，感觉滚烫的光从身体里一晃而过，然后又像回声一样一层层涌回来。

大概过了一会儿，她回过神来，扫过一眼桌上摊开的书，正好是马斯洛娃质问聂赫留朵夫的那一页。“你在尘世的生活里拿我取乐还不算，你还打算在死后的世界里用我来拯救你自己。”

她的第一反应是屈辱，但她又是爱他的，爱让她无法拒绝他也离不开他，想到这个，她的眼泪随即夺眶而出。眼泪流得太凶了，她被呛得开始咳嗽，他听见了，动作慢了下来，她想憋住眼泪但是咳得更厉害了，过了一会儿，他退了出来。她转过身去搂住他的脖子，紧紧地贴在他身上，他伸出舌头舔她的眼泪，她坐在桌上，顺着他的方向张开腿，他又顶了进来，来回摩擦。

她把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，感受着他在她体内的移动，突然在他耳旁呜咽着说：“我爱你。”

很难说他那一瞬间到底是什么表情，震惊，高兴，或者是单纯没想到她会在这时候说。

她紧紧地盯着他的脸，想要分析出他的想法但是又什么都看不出，说不上来自己该是什么心情。

“说，”她哽咽了一下，“说你也爱我。”

“我爱你，”他吻了吻她的耳廓，感觉自己真心得简直不能更真心，“我当然爱你。”

她听进耳朵里只感觉怀疑，毕竟是她讨来的。更何况，男人在这种要爽不爽时候让他发毒誓也没问题，说什么都不算数。但她一听，睫毛一颤，两颗眼泪忽然又抖下来了，被她飞快地擦掉了。

过了一会儿，他高潮了，抱着她沉默了几分钟，掰过她的脸，用手给她粗糙地擦眼泪，擦一下就亲一下。

他擦得差不多了，从她身体里退了出来。她松开他，想要走去浴室，但是她腿脚发软，最后还是靠在他身上一起去了。她走路的时候，白色的液体顺着她的大腿内侧流了下来，滴到地板上，狼狈而色情。


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 08

西里斯去了一次霍格莫德镇上的商店，纯粹是因为想买点东西送给安娜柏林。他不知道她喜欢什么，感觉天气冷了就想送一条围巾给她。

他到了巫师袍的成衣店，对着货架上的围巾看不出好坏，干脆买了一条格兰芬多配色的——原谅他吧，这就是他的审美，在没有特别偏好的时候总是选红橙相间的东西。

结账的时候，店员问他。“你女朋友是不是帮人在找工作？”

西里斯愣了愣。“……抱歉？安娜柏林怎么了？”

安娜柏林在这里认识了其他朋友吗？

“她前段时间来问过，这里缺不缺帮忙的人手，”店员是个四十多岁的中年女巫，随手拈了一块蓝莓蜜饯塞进嘴里，皱着眉回忆道，“她开的条件很低，包食宿，工资可以再议，给多少都行。是她的亲戚急着找工作吗？”

大家对于安娜柏林都只有个非常模糊的印象，外乡人，举止很有教养，沉默寡言，西里斯的伴侣——不管现在怎么样，以后总会结婚的，他们看上去都是愿意为彼此负责的好人。

西里斯感觉自己当时看上去一定很蠢，并且越来越觉得，在和她有关的问题上，自己总是不得要领。

他动动嘴唇。“我不知道。我回去问问她。”

“诶，好，反正不是什么大事，”收银的店员把他的围巾包好之后递给他，“如果方便的话，麻烦转告一下她，店里不缺人，还是去别的地方碰碰运气吧。”

他在回去的路上一直在想，安娜柏林到底是不是真的想留在他身边。她到处找工作，是想离开他么？她离开了他，想去哪里呢？他以后还见得到她么？

西里斯不是个擅长告别的人，他甚至有一点离别焦虑症——不是一点，是很多。所以他急切地想要见她。

他刷的一下打开房门。“安娜柏林。”

没有人回答他，空荡荡的房子里一片安静。

西里斯感觉自己的血都冷了。“……安娜柏林？”

他在房子里绕了一圈，一切都收拾得干干净净的，但她不在。她去哪里了？

他想都没想就夺门而出，先是去霍格莫德镇上找，他去了她经常光顾的食品店，店员忙着招待客人，听到他的问题，朝他摇摇头。他找去了对角巷，她也不在，出于某种在心底无限扩大的恐惧，他又去了一墙之隔的翻倒巷。

脏兮兮的街道上粘着各种各样看不清原样的黑魔法海报，臭气熏天的水沟里流淌着黑色的污水，灰败的屋子像是一张张阴沉又丑陋的脸，他皱了皱眉，拼命地在街上搜寻着安娜柏林的身影。

这里的每一张脸看上去都面目可憎，他越往里走，眉头皱得就越深，她也不在这里。

他是在这时候看见一个背影和安娜柏林有点像的站街女，正在路中央不甚熟练地拉客。

他扯住她的肩膀把她翻过来，想看清楚她的脸，发现她不是安娜柏林之后又厌恶地把人一把推开。站街女被他推得一个踉跄，差点撞到墙上，回过身插着腰骂他。在她响亮又粗俗的咒骂声里，西里斯把翻倒巷翻了个遍，一无所获。

秋日的阳光晒在他身上，居然有点发冷。西里斯猜她可能已经回去了——时间不早了，她如果要去做什么事，现在也该到家了。  
他又急匆匆地赶回去，发现屋子里还是一个人都没有，她的那只猫也不见了。

就像她不存在一样。西里斯被自己的这个念头吓了一大跳，但他随即真的开始怀疑，安娜柏林到底是真实存在的，还是他幻想出来的，因为他太想要人来爱他了。

如果她是真实存在的，那么一定会有证据。西里斯是这么想的。他试图在家里找到她存在的证据，他走到门口的橱柜，想要在里面找到她的东西。但是他翻来翻去，发现里面只有他的东西——一张魔法部的证明、几支羽毛笔、两本空白的牛皮纸本子、一瓶黑墨水、一把买来玩的匕首、一个陶罐、一个小号的玻璃瓶。

再打开一个抽屉，里面是满满一袋子金加隆。哦，他想起来了，是他给她买东西的。他找到她存在的证据了。安娜柏林是真实存在的，不然他没必要从古灵阁里随手拿一点金加隆出来，还刻意放在家里的抽屉里。

西里斯把里面的钱倒出来，稀里哗啦一堆金加隆砸在地板上，他看不出有没有少，直接用魔咒全部收回去了。至少直观上来说，她没有拿他的钱，她不要。

他失魂落魄地走到厨房，发现一锅鸡肉炖菜在灶台上，已经放得冷透了。他不会做菜，所以是她做的。西里斯又找到一项她存在的证据。但是她去哪里了呢？她是不是做完最后一顿饭就悄悄地离开了？也许安多米达是对的，她早就想走了，但是不好意思跟他提。

西里斯挫败而茫然地站在客厅里，看上去像是一条被主人丢在马路中间的狗，突然明白她是铁了心要离开他。她没有拿钱，因为她觉得钱不是她的。她把猫带走了，因为猫是她的。

为什么她昨天说爱他，今天就离开呢？难道这是对他最后的道别吗？

她手上没有多少钱，也没有熟人接济，无法自保，又非常美丽，最危险的莫过于此。西里斯在心里预演了一套悲惨的故事。她可能会被人骗，会被人欺负，会死。然后这世界上最了解他的人就消失了，他把她弄丢了。

他像是失了魂似的，颓唐地坐在沙发上，听见风吹落树叶时发出沙沙声，孤独和绝望蚕食了他。

然后他听见了开门的声音，安娜柏林单手抱着她那只胖墩墩的橘猫，另一手提着一袋东西走进来。

西里斯从沙发上跳起来，劈头盖脸地问：“你去哪里了！”

胆小的橘猫被他吓了一跳，躲到了橱柜底下去了，还被卡住了半截圆鼓鼓的身体。

安娜柏林晃了晃手上的袋子。“拉斯蒂吐毛球了，我带他去看看兽医，结果检查了好久也没发现什么问题，医生就只好多配了一点化毛膏给我……”她看见他脸色糟糕至极，转而柔声细语地问，“你怎么了？晚餐已经做好了，在厨房里放着。你吃过了吗？”  
西里斯委屈极了。“所以你就花了一整天时间去给你的猫看病吗！你为什么不告诉我！”

安娜柏林往后缩了一下。

他想要抱她，但他想到自己找了她一整天，越想越生气，干脆一个人坐到沙发上生闷气去了。

平心而论，西里斯生气的时候表情很阴沉，嘴角放平，冷漠得像是对什么都毫不关心。安娜柏林绞着手指犹豫了一会儿，没有上前，去厨房里把炖菜热了，放在桌上。

西里斯还在生气，咬着牙一言不发。她壮着胆子坐到他边上，他瞥了她一眼，浑身是刺。

她不明白他生气的点在哪里，只好坐在他身边陪他，过了一阵，她伸出手摸了摸他的脸，纯粹是想让他冷静下来。她的手指有点冷，触感很软，像是刚刚从枝头钻出来的芽尖，散发着淡淡的栀子香，她习惯搽这种在霍格莫德的商店里买到的乳液，他一闻到这味道就会想到安娜柏林，忽然感觉别的都是假的，是他离不开她。

他猛地回过身，紧紧地抱住她。她低声惊呼了一下，镇定下来，用手指轻轻地梳他的头发。

“你为什么不告诉我。”他把下颌搁在她的肩上，声音很闷，“我今天找你找了很久。我很担心你。”

安娜柏林没想到是因为这个，心下说不出什么滋味，有点酸涩又有点高兴，拍拍他的背。“抱歉，我下次会注意的。”

他们拥抱了很久才松开。

当天晚上入睡前，西里斯才想起来他买给她的围巾还摆在门口。他兴冲冲地拿给她，她试了试他送的围巾，不由自主地开始笑，说他选的很好，她很喜欢。

他一看到她的样子，也跟着笑了起来。

他们躺在床上的时候，西里斯伸出手抱住了她，他想跟她求婚，酝酿了一会儿，想起了她在外面找工作的事情，求婚的话又说不出口。  
最终只是试探性地问了一句。“你想……做什么别的吗？”

安娜柏林不明就里地看了他一眼。“嗯？”

“没，没什么，”他难得地闪烁其词，停顿了好久，挖空心思地想了一句别的问题，拐弯抹角地问，“你喜欢霍格莫德吗？”

“挺喜欢的。”这里治安很好，居民也和善，对她都不错。

“嗯……”他又问，“和其他地方相比呢？”

“什么？”安娜柏林下意识地以为他要搬家，但想想又觉得不可能，哈利每个礼拜六都要来，他还能搬去哪儿。

“没，问问而已。就是想知道你的看法。”

她想了想。“这里比其他地方好。”

那就不会走了吧？他想这么接着问，但她打了个哈欠，翻过身。“你还不睡吗？明天一大早哈利就要来了。”

他“哦”了一声，从背后环住她的腰，闭上眼吻她的脖子。她的皮肤很细腻，像永不融化的积雪，嘴唇一碰就感觉会有水沁出来。

安娜柏林以为他还在跟她闹着玩，闭着眼朝他转过身去，轻轻地拍他的背。

“睡吧。”

—

哈利的好日子很快就到头了，他第二个礼拜去霍格莫德，照例和罗恩、赫敏一起找到了他的教父。

一切的起因不过是哈利的一句抱怨。“那个教魔法史的宾斯教授，我根本听不进他在说什么，这学期的魔法史还不知道该怎么办呢。”

安娜柏林听见了，随口问他们学到哪里了。

赫敏抢着回答。“妖精叛乱。”

安娜柏林点点头表示自己知道了，转而问了他们几个和魔法史相关的问题，只有赫敏回答得出，哈利和罗恩一问三不知，面面相觑，傻乎乎地挠着头，求救似的看向西里斯，仿佛他能把答案抄在纸上让他们拿起来读一下。

西里斯爱莫能助地看着他们，他从来没听过魔法史，又过了这么多年了，如果学过那也忘光了。

“来，坐下，”安娜柏林把三杯的牛奶和提前烘好的饼干放在桌上，又问赫敏拿了书，摊在桌上哗啦啦地翻着，“我们来把这礼拜学的东西复习一遍。”

谁知道赫敏居然真的带了魔法史课本！罗恩惊讶地下巴都要砸到地上了。“你带课本来干嘛！”

赫敏朝他皱着眉头：“当然是为了复习。”

西里斯凑到安娜柏林身后瞥了一眼魔法史课本，小声嘟囔道：“原来这课本里面长这样啊。”

他是真的翻都没翻过。

安娜柏林扭过头看他一眼。他马上辩解道：“这么多年，我早就忘记了。”

“好了，”安娜柏林不再理他，翻到孩子们目前为止讲到的那几页，用羽毛笔戳了戳标题，“我们花一个小时把这个过一遍，然后你们再吃饭，下午让西里斯带你们去玩。”

安娜柏林一手抓着罗恩，一手抓着哈利，对面坐着学霸赫敏，在四方形的餐桌上开始了魔法史抢救计划。她首先忙着给哈利和罗恩补差，抽空还和赫敏讨论一下东欧巫师的主义斗争问题，听得罗恩和哈利一愣一愣的。

西里斯大概猜到了，她会的都是些华而不实的东西。他没有说她不学无术的意思，只是觉得她可能比起实用技能更喜欢艺术类的，毕竟她买东西的品味很好。但他绝对没想到她魔法史学得那么融会贯通。他没怎么上过魔法史，全用来和詹姆捣乱了，义务劳动倒是做了不少，说出来比魔法史可要精彩多了。

他撑着头听她说了半天，没听出个明白，倒是觉得她认真说话的时候声音很好听，语速不紧不慢，有一点多余的卷舌音，温柔得像夏日晚上的轻风。

恍惚之间，西里斯感觉有人在推他，睁开眼一看才发现是安娜柏林，哈利和罗恩一边在羊皮纸上写字一边偷笑，赫敏把自己埋在一本书里仔细地读着，压根没注意到他们。安娜柏林朝他略带不满地撇撇嘴。他自己都觉得不好意思，居然在她讲课的时候打瞌睡——都怪魔法史太催眠了，他嘴里说着“我又不是故意的”，转身走出餐厅，抛下一句“我去客厅里等你们。”

补完了魔法史，五个人挤在一起吃了午餐，安娜柏林又烤了一个蓝莓派，让哈利把蓝莓派和满脑子的魔法史一起带回学校。

下午，西里斯带他们去附近的山林里玩到集合时间，又送他们三个回了霍格莫德集合的地方。费尔奇看到熟悉的身影，想到那长达七年的噩梦，厌恶地皱起眉，仿佛西里斯是一团臭气熏天的垃圾。

他回去的时候，安娜柏林正在给她的猫喂化毛膏，猫一见到他就立刻吞下化毛膏，在沙发后面找了个角落趴着，摆明了不想见他。

他伸出手抱住她，本着想要了解她的目的问道。“你读书的时候，魔法史学得最好吗？”

“也不算，”她想了想，“魔法史不是很难，老师又讲得好，至少比哈利他们那个老师要好得多了。我学得一般。”

“一般就这么厉害？”西里斯亲了亲她，他每个星期六心情都格外好，“你小时候是不是像赫敏那样？哈利跟我说他觉得赫敏什么都学得会。”

“不不不，离她还很远，”她回忆了一下，“就是喜欢看书吧，不太喜欢和别人交流，赫敏的朋友比我多。”

“那你读书的时候喜欢什么课？”他又问。

“挺多的。魔药和古代魔文也挺感兴趣的，别的学科……也没什么讨厌的。”

他断言道：“那你可能是个拉文克劳，如果你在霍格沃茨的话。”

她看了他一眼，突然忍不住试探性地问：“你读书时喜欢的女孩在哪个学院？”问了又有点后悔，但是已经问了，看他的脸色也不排斥，心里松了一口气。

“没有，”他怪叫，“我读书时候没喜欢过谁。”在遇到你之前都没有。

“哦。”她不太相信，但也不再多追究了，没意思。

“真的没有，”他坚持道，“我当时太贪玩了，根本想不到谈恋爱。”

她想了想，倒感觉确实像是这么回事。相处下来她算是发现了，他是真的不解风情，活人都能被他气死，被女孩教过的男孩不该是这样的。

他看她表情松动，反而莫名得意了起来。“相信了吧。”

她看看他。“相信，当然相信。”

 

—

 

西里斯一直把求婚戒指藏在了床头柜的抽屉里。他早就去过首饰店了，在他们第一次睡觉之后不久，他骨子里是个传统的正派人，又真的想和她在一起，心里不是没有打算。

他偷偷捏了她好久的手指来确认她手指的粗细，然后就去了对角巷的珠宝店，店员给他介绍了几款，但他都没挑中，不是不好看，只是他觉得太花哨了，不像是她会喜欢的。

临走前，他突然看到一款柜台角落里的戒指，设计古朴，深蓝色的宝石让他想到她的眼睛，恰好蓝色又是她喜欢的，他觉得自己买对了。

在阿兹卡班第一次看到她的时候，西里斯就注意到她的眼睛，浓丽的深蓝色，让他想起了夜里在月光下闪闪发光的海面，也像小时候偷偷溜去麻瓜的花市，在摊贩的推车上看见的蓝玫瑰，忧郁而沉静。

他看了看戒指，把它藏在了床头柜里。

安娜柏林背对着他躺着，已经在入睡边缘徘徊。他看着她因为呼吸而轻微起伏的脊背，开始发呆。他想和她结婚，他会好好听她的话，她让做什么就做什么，只要不伤天害理都没问题。他还想和她有小孩，男孩女孩他都喜欢，他会忍不住管孩子叫“小狗”。然后他们一起把小狗养大，他会好好照顾他们的，只要她给他一个机会。

二十来岁的时候西里斯不是没有想过，一辈子都当个潇洒的单身汉，快乐地独自生活。但现在他经历了太多的生离死别，才发现爱是多么重要。爱让他摆脱阿兹卡班牢狱之灾带来的痛苦，让他不再听到孤独的回响，也让他心甘情愿地被世俗的责任牵绊住，付出自己的一切。

“安娜柏林。”他冷不防出声。

她睡意惺忪地翻过身。“嗯？”

“你……”他突然卡住了。

他是个勇敢的人，但爱情让他胆怯。他不敢听她拒绝，也怕她听了之后被他吓跑，他比以前更会担心受怕了。

她睁开眼。“怎么了？”

他咽了一口唾沫，问了一个很蠢的问题。“你喜欢小狗吗？”

纵使安娜柏林再聪明也猜不透他心里九曲十八弯的想法，懵懵懂懂地问。“小狗？你想养吗？”

他把想问的话又吞回去了。“算了。我们有猫了。”

因为困倦，她又闭上眼。“你想养就养。”

他想说“我爱你”，他觉得这是个时机，但是他说出口就变成了干巴巴的“你真好”。

“谢谢，”她太累了，没过多久又变得睡意朦胧，几不可闻地笑了一声，“你也很好。”

他沉默了一会儿，纯粹是想要积攒勇气。但等他准备好开口了，她已经挨着他睡着了，眼睛乖乖地闭着，温热的呼吸浅浅地扑在他身上。

他挪过去，吻了吻她的眉心。她没醒也没动，他看着她，心头柔软得像掉了魂。

“我爱你。”他对她的额头用气声说道。


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 09

哈利感到最开心的事，莫过于礼拜六去霍格莫德。就连先听安娜柏林讲魔法史都感觉完全没问题，哈利可高兴了，说不定哪天西里斯和安娜柏林就结婚了，他就有教母了。

那天的氛围实在是太好了，一直一本正经的安娜柏林突然说了个笑话——她看了看魔法史的课本，说那也许可以成为西里斯·布莱克的睡前故事。西里斯带头哈哈大笑，伸过手把她的头发别到耳朵后面。哈利和赫敏忍不住也笑了，罗恩忙着把草莓派泡进牛奶里。

哈利突然问。“你什么时候当我的教母啊？”

一片死寂。哈利这时候感觉到有人在恶狠狠地踩他的脚，不用说，一定是赫敏。

一瞬间刚刚轻松快乐的氛围全部被抽离干净了。安娜柏林嘴角放得很平，盯着桌子，仿佛上面摆了什么她丢失多年的东西，西里斯则一动不动地盯着她，想从她的脸色上看出分毫。

罗恩察觉到没人说话，鼓着腮帮子抬起头。“我还能再喝点牛奶吗？草莓派真好吃。”

“啊，有，有的。”安娜柏林一下子从椅子上站起来，拿走罗恩的杯子，“我去厨房，该准备午饭了。”

赫敏第一次真心感激罗恩不分场合的好胃口，赶紧打岔把这个死亡话题盖了过去。

哈利知道自己完蛋了。他每一分每一秒都觉得自己完蛋了。他是罪人。他毁了自己教父的幸福人生。安娜柏林一定要和西里斯分手了。他教父要孤独终老了。

“啊——我完蛋了——”回学校之后，他趴在长桌上哀嚎。其实与其说他完蛋了，不如说他觉得西里斯要完蛋了来的准确。但哈利觉得自己是罪魁祸首，好端端的问什么问，就他有嘴吗。

“你担心什么啊，”罗恩拿起一块糖浆水果馅饼，安娜柏林知道哈利喜欢吃之后特意烤的，但现在哈利一点胃口都没有，全便宜了自己的好朋友，“你问了也不影响他们，他们都住一起了，一定很快就结婚了。”

赫敏怀疑自己和罗恩不在一个频道上。“你没看到他们当时的样子？看上去就是谈崩了。”

“什么样子？还能什么样子？那不是不好意思吗，”罗恩一脸迷惑，“诶，你都不饿的吗？”

赫敏一个白眼翻到天上去。

 

哈利的教父没有比哈利好多少。他觉得可能他要把戒指藏一段时间再给她。但她为什么不愿意呢。他有什么地方做的不好呢？他看她平时的样子也看不出来端倪，难道她真的有什么别的想法？

比如此刻，她躺在他面前。他们凝视着对方，眼神相接。天已经黑了，或者说暗了，呈现出一种发灰的暗紫色，理应是只能看到彼此大致的轮廓。他在想这个问题。他觉得她也在想。

也不知道过了多久，她背过身去。他想都没想就伸出手环住她的腰，她僵了一下，但很快就放松下来。

他们一直维持着这个姿势直到第二天清晨。

第二天西里斯一大早就发现安娜柏林出去了，挺久都没回来，他预感不妙，在小河边找到了她。十月中旬的河上已经浮着冰碴子，霍格莫德过不了几周就会开始下雪了。

她脱掉了外衣，穿了一件白色的罩裙，扑通一声跳了进去。他吓得魂都没了，都忘了用魔咒，直接跟着跳了进去想把她捞上来。

然后，游泳健将西里斯·布莱克因为没有热身，在冰水里抽筋了。

“你干什么！”安娜柏林在水里一把捞住他。

西里斯被呛了好几口，咳都来不及，被她借着浮力一下子拖到岸边。“你想干什么？有什么话不能好好说？跳河干什么？”

“我七岁就会冬泳了。”她满是嫌弃地瞪了他一眼，但西里斯微妙地感觉愤怒的同时又挺满足的。

“你夏天为什么不游？”他从抽筋里恢复过来，从岸边爬起来，拖着她回去。

“那么冬天为什么不能游？”她反问，捋了捋湿淋淋的头发，打开门让他先进去，“你先去洗澡。”

“你想感冒吗？”他拉着她进了浴室，往浴缸里放热水，让她脱了衣服坐了进去，他也跟着坐了进去，热水涨潮，漫过他们的腿，紧接着是腰。

她的后背贴着他的前胸，感觉一股熟悉的清香传来，原来是他往掌心里倒了洗发水糊在自己的后脑勺，过了片刻才意识到他在帮她洗头。

她想说“我自己来”，但最后还是任由他把她的头发洗了又用水冲干净，作为交换，她在水里转了一个身，正对着他，开始帮他洗头。在他的头发上搓泡沫的时候总觉得他像是一只一不小心钻进花丛的狗，他看了她一眼，她才意识到自己在偷笑，只好假装自己突然对洗发水的味道产生了好感。

她帮他冲头发的时候，他突然凑了过去，吻到了一起。很难说是蓄谋已久还是冲动所致，可能都有。她坐在水里，细细地端详他，仿佛从来不认识他一样，看他灰色的眼睛和深邃的轮廓，还有依旧湿淋淋的头发，水珠顺着鬓角往下淌。

他把手伸到她的腰侧，沿着她前胸的弧线开始亲吻，舔舐她的乳尖，她忍不住浑身缠抖了一下，温热的水让她脸颊潮红，鼻尖都是洗发水的水果味。她感觉到他的手往下滑，按在了她尾骨的位置，她把身体往上抬了抬，腿缠在了他的腰上。

他把手伸到了她的两腿中间，她抿了抿嘴，没有发声，把脸埋在他的肩膀上，用力地喘息。他舔着她的耳朵，时不时地吸上一口，她开始呻吟，一种类似于小动物被野兽咬住脖子的哀求，浑身颤抖。他进去的时候有一种窒息的贴合感，她发出了呜咽声，手抓住浴缸边缘，水面微微摆动着。

他的动作来得急切，规律的撞击，同时用手抚慰她，她开始迎合他，扭动身体，收缩，放松，然后再收缩。共舞。她的快乐来得太强烈，有那么几秒钟她被大海吞没了意识，虚脱地趴在他的背上。

他要在她的脖子上留吻痕，她挣扎着躲开。“不可以，”她在他顶撞时艰难地发出沙哑的声音，“不可以留在别人看得见的地方。”

她一生都注定是追求雅观的动物。无论内里多么腐朽，该体面的时候必须每一根头发丝都妥帖。

所以他把粉红色的印记留在了她的胸脯下缘，一边咬一边一个挺身，射了进去。

他们在那一缸罪恶的水冷透之前从浴缸里爬了出来，躺在床上的时候，他突然想起什么似的，问。“你七岁就会冬泳了？”

“嗯。”她躺在他身边，声音疲乏，“那里所有小孩都会。”

“我小时候可不会。”

“那你小时候玩什么？”

“爬到树上看麻雀喂刚孵出来的小麻雀，用魔杖变来变去，骑飞行扫帚到处乱逛。”

“很有意思，西里斯。”

“那时候雷古勒斯还很小，追着我玩。他摔倒了，父母都责骂我没看好他。”

“雷古勒斯？”这是她第一次听到这个名字。

“我弟弟，我父母都更喜欢的那个儿子。小时候几乎所有人都认为他比我好得多。”

“我没有兄弟姐妹。”

“我现在也没有了。”他停顿了很久，“他死了。我父母也死了。”

他们不再说话，相拥而眠。

夜里，西里斯·布莱克梦见了他想象里小时候的安娜柏林。黑色的头发梳成一个长长的辫子，深蓝色的大眼睛，白色裙子，在一片冰天雪地里兴奋地大笑，和其他面目模糊的小孩子一起飞奔着跳进冰河里。

很快，哈利就分不出时间为他教父可能已经落下帷幕的恋情感到悲痛了。他在万圣节的傍晚披着斗篷飞快地跑到西里斯家，发现安娜柏林还在客厅里看书也来不及欢呼了。

“西里斯！”他掀开隐身斗篷，趴在窗口大喊他的教父，“大事不好了！”

“怎么了，哈利？这么着急？”西里斯和安娜柏林同时探出脑袋来，今天还不是礼拜六。

哈利哭丧着脸，在崩溃边缘徘徊。“我，我被火焰杯选上了！”

 

—

 

如果说能有什么让西里斯和安娜柏林都放下情感问题的理由，那就是哈利被火焰杯选上了。

“这里一定有什么问题。”西里斯去找羊皮纸，“我写信给邓布利多。我要去城堡里看看。”

“我知道这不是你故意的，”安娜柏林给哈利倒了一杯茶，“你不是那种喜欢出风头的小孩，哈利。”

哈利喝了茶，被西里斯送回霍格沃茨。但西里斯调查下来也没有什么结果，邓布利多也解释不出问题到底在哪。半路夫妻成了备考家长，围着哈利团团转，帮哈利想办法。

“如果是龙，有一种咒语可以对付龙的眼睛。”西里斯是这么说的，在某个礼拜六，赫敏陪着哈利一起去照例找西里斯和安娜柏林，罗恩还以为哈利自己偷偷把名字塞进火焰杯里，气得不愿意跟哈利说话。安娜柏林发现那个一直以来胃口很棒的罗恩没有来，感觉自己点心准备得有些太多了。

“还有，哈利，你这个礼拜必须学会飞来咒。”安娜柏林翻看着他的魔咒学课本。

“对，学会召唤你的火弩箭。”西里斯晃了晃他送给哈利的礼物，“今天我们就练习这个。”

在西里斯负责帮哈利想解决办法的时候，安娜柏林包下了所有其他工作，并且在关键时刻否定掉西里斯一些过于天马行空的想法。

“我去想办法找一条龙来，”西里斯一拍脑袋，“给哈利先练习一下。他之前根本就没有见过那么大的龙！”

“去找一条龙？”安娜柏林吃惊地瞪着他，怀疑他的脑袋被巨怪吃了，“你还不如让哈利去跳火圈来得实在。”

“对！那就跳火圈，”西里斯居然没有听出她的嘲讽意味，“这是模仿火龙的攻击！”

安娜柏林忍住没有翻白眼。至少他没有弄来一条真正的龙，这也许是事情积极的一面。

哈利骑着火弩箭，在霍格莫德后面的空地上不停地钻着十七八个会无规律移动的火圈，在西里斯的示范下继续训练飞来咒，各种有用的没用的闪躲技巧，然后满头大汗地回到他们家，借用浴室洗澡，然后和西里斯一起坐在餐桌前，饥肠辘辘地等安娜柏林把热腾腾的食物端上桌，都是他爱吃的。

“不要怕。”比赛之前的那一周，安娜柏林是这么告诉哈利的，“等你比赛的时候，西里斯会去看的。”

“教父？怎么去看？”

“他是阿尼玛格斯，虽然有点招人耳目，”她努力驱逐掉脑海里一头巨大的黑狗混入人群的违和画面，这是极少数她不得不赞成的愚蠢主意，“如果到时候场面失去控制，他会想办法出手救你。”

安娜柏林拿起哈利吃干净的盘子放进水槽里，晃了晃魔杖让沾了洗碟精的百洁布开始自动清洗。

西里斯按住哈利的肩膀，使劲地捏了捏。“不要忘记飞来咒，不要忘记怎么对付龙的眼睛。”

 

—

 

第一次比赛顺利结束之后，大家都松了一口气，西里斯因为这件事骄傲地要命，举行了庆功宴。

赫敏是在这时候提起克鲁姆的，她滔滔不绝地说着克鲁姆是个多么绅士的魁地奇选手。

“你喜欢这种？”

赫敏不置一词，笑笑。

安娜柏林正想说些什么的时候，赫敏突然压低了声音说她想要参加圣诞舞会。

“圣诞舞会？当然好啊。”安娜柏林微笑着把照片递给了她。

“我是说——舞会的话，可能要跳舞。”

“嗯。确实。哈利说你们在课上学过。”

“要跳舞的话，要选一条合适的裙子，额……还要搞定我的头发，”她烦恼地指了指自己乱蓬蓬的卷发，“我该回去后好好打理一下？”

在赫敏三番五次地绕圈之后，安娜柏林终于明白了，赫敏想要打扮一下，而她需要一个引路人。赫敏当然不能去问哈利或者罗恩，别的姑娘在这方面也难免稚嫩，同龄人之间还微妙地害怕被对方笑话，写信给妈妈又有些尴尬，所以她找上了自己。

“这当然没有问题，我们一起去巫师袍成衣店给你选一条裙子，就我和你两个人。”安娜柏林笑了笑，柔软的手指摆出了一个优美的手势，赫敏在那一瞬间突然感觉安娜柏林像仙女教母，虽然赫敏从来不屑于相信任何童话故事，“然后，剩下的问题交给我。”

赫敏的蓝裙子就是在那时候选的，安娜柏林在一堆花花绿绿的礼服里找出三四条她觉得最适合的裙子，赫敏选了那条蓝色的，付了账，又转而去美容魔药店。

“你会跳舞吗？”赫敏问。

安娜柏林对比着两款顺发剂的区别。“会。在我以前待的地方，所有的女孩都会跳舞。”

“那是什么地方？”

“下诺夫哥罗德。”

“你是俄罗斯人。”赫敏了然，怪不得《圣经》上有俄语字母。

“算是。”安娜柏林把其中一款拿在手里，又去帮赫敏选合适的唇彩和染眉膏，“你的地理学得很好。”

她回去的时候看见哈利还在和西里斯说话。关于可怜的哈利到现在还没有圣诞舞伴这一件事。

“你到现在还没有圣诞舞伴？距离圣诞节还剩下几天？”西里斯的语气像是哈利出门的时候因为犯蠢整个人卡在了树里。

哈利泄气地瘫倒在沙发上，感觉自己可以是一条愚蠢的毛毯。“这可怎么办啊。”

“去邀请。像詹姆那时候追莉莉一样，你要主动邀请！”西里斯一副恨铁不成钢的样子——他自己又好到哪里去了？

安娜柏林皱着眉打开门。

“就，邀请！”西里斯站在客厅里，看见安娜柏林，愣住了。

哈利抱着抱枕，惊恐得开始头皮发麻。自从那天的死亡发言之后，他感觉自己有PTSD的迹象。

安娜柏林扫视了一圈他们俩僵硬的表情，忍住翻白眼的冲动，感谢以前庄园里的嬷嬷教会她要永远保持矜持的风度，抱着的食物和日用品行云流水地拐进了厨房，关上门，把他们俩丢在外面。


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10

他们送走了吃饱喝足又瑟瑟发抖的哈利，房子里又弥漫着尴尬的氛围，她抱着一本书坐到单人沙发上，拉开地灯开始看，仿佛今晚就能把那本叫《战争与和平》的大部头读完，西里斯坐在双人沙发的另一端，举着两天前的《预言家日报》，仿佛那是一块能挡住尴尬的盾牌，橘猫拉斯蒂专心致志地吃完了自己的牛肉罐头，躺在旁边的地毯上开始打呼。

战争与和平，西里斯在心底里默念，这个书名过于应景了。

直到睡觉的时候，西里斯憋不住了，伸出手去拉她，她把他的手甩开，他去扯她的袖子，她又把他甩开。

“你生气啦？”他拱过去。

她避开他。“没有。”

他从背后箍住她的腰。“我觉得我们现在应该说说话，你认为呢？”

她没动。“说什么？”

他想都没想。“战争与和平，那本你一直在看的麻瓜小说。”

她回过头，仿佛他是个傻子。“你确定？”

“那就聊别的，”他沉吟片刻，“你生日什么时候？”

她稍微想了想。“1月9日。”

已经到12月了。“你要过生日了，安娜柏林。”

她问。“那你的呢？”

“11月3日。”

就在一个月之前。她转过身，正对他。“你该早点告诉我的。”

“我习惯了不过生日。”他停顿片刻，“成熟的标志？”

也可能只是在牢里待太久了，她也是的，早就没人会帮她过生日了。她在黑暗里注视着他，突然容忍了他的愚蠢。“以后我们可以一起过。”

他们的身体贴在一起，搂着搂着他就伸出手摸了摸她的嘴唇，一边吻一边用牙齿轻轻地咬她。

“你为什么从来不主动呢？”他含含糊糊地问，“难道你都不想的吗？”

她一直没有说话，直到他松开她才后知后觉地问。“想什么？”

“这个。”他拧了拧她的大腿内侧。

其实有时候也是想的，但他做什么都比她积极，她又害羞，就习惯性地等他主动了。他见她又不说话了，似是习以为常，专心致志地继续吻她，伸出舌头舔她的嘴唇，过了一会儿又按着她亲她的耳垂，感受到她的呼吸有一点变重了，又不老实地朝她的胸伸过去。她闭着眼深深吸气，不说话，只感觉他压在自己身上，手掌侵略者一般地到处游走，浑身缩了缩。

他松开她，她仰躺着，感觉他把自己的腿拉开，床头的灯还没关，隐隐地亮着，像个光球。

“你湿了。”他摸了摸她的底裤。

安娜柏林是知道的，西里斯亲她耳垂的时候她就感觉到了，他们又亲热了好久，下面肯定是有反应的。但他说出来干什么，她闭上眼睛，感觉他把自己的底裤脱了下来，然后更大幅度地分开自己的双腿。

“你要干什么？”她问，隐隐感到不安。

他不答反问。“你以前摸过吗？”

她居然明白他在问什么，这连她自己都感到惊讶。“……没有，才没有。”

他不再说话，指腹在那个隐隐凸起的地方碰了碰，她无意识地迎上来，他受到鼓舞，开始揉动那个地方，她隐隐开始发紧，喘息。他之前不是没碰过它，只是都是摸到她有感觉了就步入正题，这样心无旁骛的抚弄倒是第一次。

一阵又一阵的酥麻攀遍全身，她忍不住发出若有若无的呢喃，他明明硬得发痛，但还是专注地揉动着，透明无色的粘液从缝隙里淌了下来，他手上的速度越来越快，她开始呻吟出声，都是一些无意义的音节。

他停住了。她睁开眼，他吻了吻她，低笑出声，问。“你感觉怎么样？”

她的脸烧了起来，仰面躺着，支支吾吾说不出话，突然意识到他本质上还是个幼稚的男孩，在床上尤其。

“你表扬我一下，”他的手指划过她的耻骨，“我们就继续。”

她的大脑一片空白，什么也想不到。所以她开始哀求他。“求求你，西里斯——”她无意识地拖长音，他心满意足地哼了一声，突然又开始抚弄她，越来越快，用不了多久，她下腹猛烈地颤动，浑身抽搐着叫了一声，液体涌了出来蹭到床单上，她脱力地躺着，感觉明天一定要换床单。

然后他才支起身体，双手按在她的耻骨上，直接一个挺身从入口挤了进去，他硬得像石头一样，她里面很湿，刚进去的那一瞬间两个人都发出一声轻微的喘息声，很快就变成了有规律的顶弄。他们交接的部位都覆盖着黏答答滑溜溜的液体，发出轻微的碰撞声，听着尤其色情。

他每次都做的时间太长，做到后面她会有点痛，因为容易干。比如现在这种时候，她就没之前那么湿了。他又伸出手去摸她，一边摸一边挺着腰来回动，她只感觉腰部开始发颤，情欲像回潮的海浪似的又涌了上来，开始出汗，无意识的低吟和喘息被他顶得支离破碎。

她又到临界了，扭动着身体配合他，突然感觉到一阵癫狂的快乐跟海浪似的冲上岸，他用力地往里面一顶，也跟着高潮了。

做爱之后，他们开始搂着对方聊天——仿佛他们只有这时候才是适合聊天的。从哈利的比赛聊到预言家日报，再聊到圣诞舞会。西里斯跟安娜柏林说，哈利告诉他，赫敏看上去要和他跟罗恩老死不相往来。

“赫敏？”安娜柏林揉了揉眼睛，“她说过她要和克鲁姆去舞会。可能和这个有关？她最近似乎挺在意这个。”

“克鲁姆，那个德姆斯特朗的勇士？”西里斯隐约记得这个名字。

“是的。斯拉夫男孩？现在看上去也许不错，但三十岁之后有大概率会开始酗酒。也许安德烈——”安娜柏林突然停住了。

“安德烈？那是谁？”他在这方面相当警觉，也许是男人的本能。安娜柏林很少提及和自己过去有关的人，即便提起了也不会说名字，安德烈是例外。

“一个……童年朋友。我教父母的儿子。”安娜柏林小声说道。

这个答案不能让西里斯买账，但他也不知道自己不满的地方到底在哪里。也许是因为她跟自己在一起的时候从来不主动，也许是因为这个安德烈，他越想越不对劲，她会不会和他在一起，但心里还念着那个旧相好——是的，他已经觉得他们俩就是旧相好了。

他们面对面躺着，他看着她不动声色的样子，突然就把她拉过来，在她身上又啃又亲，嫉妒是最好的春药，他又硬了，伸出手去摸她下面，轮番用手和舌头取悦她，当他把下体再度塞进去的时候，她已经没有什么力气了，他不断地抽插，速度快的时候像个疯子，轻柔起来又是个温柔的情人，她只能闭着眼睛感受着迅速的高潮，一次又一次，接连不断，嘴里发出含糊的呜咽声，他让她喊他的名字，她照做了，把他的名字带着哭腔断断续续地哼成了一首色情的诗歌。

不知道过了多久，她又是一阵紧绷的释放，一小滩温热的液体像失禁一样留在了床单上，片刻过后，他在她的身体里射了出来，她居然还能感受到一点，但也可能是错觉。

他们一直折腾到凌晨一点多才搂着对方沉沉睡去，一直睡到将近第二天中午。

他们再也没有提过和那个晚上有关的事，安娜柏林是觉得太费力地澄清容易误会，西里斯是纯粹开不了口，但又急切地想知道——她真的爱他吗，还是经常躺在他身边想着别人？他越想越气，看她八风不动的样子又什么结论都得不到，就只好跟自己干着急。

圣诞节前一个礼拜，安娜柏林做了一个梦。梦里她从一片冰天雪地里坐了起来，四周都是白茫茫的一片，抬头一看，雪落在山石和松树上，白得耀眼，天空是一片孤独的湛蓝，四下寂静，没有任何人。她躺回松软的积雪里，在寒冷而松软的雪地里闭上眼。突然间，有什么温热的东西在舔她的掌心，睁开眼一看，发现是一条巨大的黑狗，她吓了一跳，因为第一眼以为是一头黑熊。

她胆战心惊，从雪里猛地坐起来，那条黑狗气定神闲地趴在她边上，愉快地抖抖耳朵，“汪汪”叫了两声，靠在她的肩上，丰厚的皮毛盖住了她，她感受到稳定的源源不断的热量传来。也不知道过了多久，黑狗的耳朵动了动，突然跑开了，她从雪地里站起来想要去看看它在哪，它又跑回来了，嘴里叼着一个小女孩，看上去大概两岁？她对这个没概念，那个小女孩一头打着卷的黑发，皮肤白得跟雪一样，漂亮得像个娃娃，张着嘴，正发出微弱的啼哭。黑狗一动不动地叼着小女孩，抬起眼睛委屈巴巴地看着她。

安娜柏林伸出手把小女孩抱在臂弯里，她原本一直在哭，安娜柏林一抱就好了，在她怀里一声不吭地含着手指，好奇地到处张望着。黑狗一直跟在她们身边，小女孩非常喜欢它，伸出手去摸它的脸颊和耳朵，黑狗摇着尾巴蹭了蹭她的掌心。小女孩兴奋地大笑，搂着安娜柏林的脖子亲她，把脸埋在她怀里撒娇。

“妈妈，”小女孩咿咿呀呀地说道，看不出是什么语言，这个发音是全世界通用的，“妈妈！”

安娜柏林从梦中惊醒，睁开眼，依旧是黑夜，西里斯背对着她，沉睡着。她从床上缓慢地坐起来，蹑手蹑脚地下楼，去厨房里倒了一杯水，喝了两口，靠着橱柜发呆。

“安娜？”西里斯的声音突然从身后传来，他偶尔会这么叫她。

她吓了一跳，手一抖，差点把水洒出来。“我只是，”她端起水杯又喝了一口，“太渴了。”

他拿过她的杯子放在大理石的料理台上，从背后抱住她，脸埋在她的头发里。

“不好意思，”她清了清嗓子，“不想吵醒你的。”

他的脸依旧埋在她的头发里，声音含糊不清。“如果床上突然少了一个人，谁都会发现的。”

她下意识地以为他意有所指，但这不符合他的性格，他向来是有一说一的那种人，还没理出头绪来，就被他拉回怀里，在没有开灯的厨房里深深拥吻，紧紧搂住对方，谁也没有再说过一句话。

安娜柏林在圣诞节的前一天早上开始晨吐，她一开始以为是食物中毒，比如昨晚的豌豆，或者莴苣，或者是西蓝花，但她抱着肚子坐在沙发上突然又对茶几上的橙子产生了强烈的渴望，食物中毒的人不该再吃水果，但她忍不住切了两个，牙齿撕裂了酸甜的果肉，咀嚼着咽了下去，本来打算把剩下的一个给西里斯，但她忍不住全部吃掉了。

十分钟后，她又把橙子吐了个精光，站在洗手台前刷牙漱口，突然感到一阵疲倦，靠在沙发上睡着了。

西里斯扛着圣诞树回来的时候就发现安娜柏林脸色惨白地倒在沙发上，哐当一声把那一大棵的冬青树丢到地上，差点砸中可怜的橘猫，拉斯蒂吓了一大跳，飞快地窜到厨房里去。

西里斯走到沙发边，拍拍她的脸。“你怎么了？”

她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。“可能我有点吃坏了……还有点困。”

“你吃了什么？”

“你吃了什么，我就吃了什么。”她看看他，整天上蹿下跳的。

“去圣芒戈吗？现在就去。”

“可能休息休息就好了？”她四肢乏力不想动，“我不觉得这是什么大问题，最多是肠胃功能紊乱。”

他摸了摸她的额头，体温是正常的，打量打量她。“你确定？”

“确定。”她打了个哈欠，上楼，走进卧室，一闻到卧室的空气困倦就朝她袭来，她拉高毛毯闭上眼睛，进入梦乡。

梦里母亲斜倚在米色的软塌上，丝绸制成的明蓝色长袍松松垮垮地裹着她充满风韵的身体，涂着寇丹的手指捏着细细的烟斗，灰绿色的眼睛微笑着，鲜红的薄嘴唇微微扬起，压低了声音叫着她的名字，安娜，安娜，醒醒了，我的好女孩。

安娜柏林惊醒，睡意惺忪地睁开眼，发现西里斯就坐在床头，脸色糟糕得吓人。

“你知道你睡了多久吗？”他指了指床头柜的闹钟，六点。

“晚上了？”她坐起来，一阵头晕目眩，“等等我起来做饭。”

“现在是圣诞前夜的早上六点，”他捏住她的肩膀，语气惊恐，“你睡了一整天。”

她抱着肚子，突然福至心灵，知道这是什么了。那些晨吐，那些没有原因的嗜睡，还有她已经推迟十来天的经期。以前她的教父母有一堆孩子，安娜柏林小时候见过教母怀孕时的样子，现在把那些片段从脑海深处找出来，比对一下不难发现相差无几。

但她没想好怎么告诉他，可能是因为不知道他怎么想的，也可能是因为本质上还是怀疑男人。母亲似笑非笑的脸从脑海里浮现出来。

“噢，我好了。”她下床，在他面前四平八稳地晃了一圈，“你看，我好了。”

在他充满质疑的目光里，她躲进洗手间里，关了门开始洗漱。

也许该离开他？她泡在浴缸里搓洗着头发，又用沐浴海绵打出泡沫开始清洗自己的身体，她小心翼翼地摸了摸浸在水里的腹部，像是什么都没有，但这时候没感觉是正常的。他爱她么？安娜柏林在脑海里问自己，但突然又觉得可悲，如果他不爱她呢，她就真的可以一走了之吗？

擦干身体换上衣服之后，她看着镜子里的自己。她不再是小姑娘了，二十七岁，马上就要二十八岁，也许早就不是了，但心理上还没彻底摆脱这种状态罢了。那种伴随了她许久的青涩仓惶的神态渐渐地抽身而去了，现在的她穿着一件藕粉色的裙子，神态闲适而餍足，浑圆饱满的双乳安分地挺在胸前，臀部也有了弧线，整个人像个熟透的桃子，粉白色的微微透明的果肉，手指一按就沁出汁水，满手都是腻人的甜味。她什么时候变成这样的？以前她在阿兹卡班当见习助手的时候一直都是干瘦又苍白的，就像一支粉笔似的。

她不得不绝望地承认，自己变得特别像母亲。而她不想过那样的生活。

安娜柏林一打开盥洗室的门就发现西里斯站在走道里。

“我陪你去圣芒戈怎么样，”他试图和她商量，一脸迷惑，可能是完全想不出她这么抗拒的原因，“去看看又不吃亏。”

“我不去。”她一字一顿地说道。

“为什么？”他走近一步，“你害怕看病？那没什么好怕的，反正我带你去。”

“我知道为什么我不舒服了，”可能是真的一孕傻三年，她直视着他的眼睛，一时冲动就全说出来了，“我感觉我怀孕了。”

一瞬间他表现得像被雷劈中似的，过了两秒，也许是三秒，他的脸上突然出现愚蠢的笑容。“真的吗？啊，你不会拿这种事开玩笑的，太好了，我，我们——”

安娜柏林一把推开他。“我要和你分开。”

他往后一个踉跄，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。“你说什么？”

“我要和你分开，今天就走。”她一边说一边飞快地跑下楼，他下意识地想要去拉住她，被她一拳打倒在地，发出咕咚一记重物落地声。她力气一直挺大的，不然怎么能一个人在阿兹卡班把尸体拖出去。

他被她打蒙了，一咕噜爬起来又不敢在楼梯上拉住她，站在二楼往楼下大喊。“你别走，我还没对你求婚呢！”

看在梅林的份上他终于把这个词说出来了。

她停住了，不是因为感动，而是顿生怨恨，又说不清楚自己在恨什么，大概是恨自己为什么一无所有。她依靠他生活，吃穿用度花他的钱，连肚子里的孩子都有一半是他的，还要眼巴巴地等着他施舍一般的求婚。

她骨子里一直憋着的清高突然发作了，仰头回答道。“我不稀罕。”

“你等等，”他着急了，趴在二楼的扶手上朝她大喊，“你有什么不满意的为什么不直接说出来，我改还不行吗？”

“别改了，你本质就是个混蛋！”

“我警告你，当着孩子的面你不要血口喷人啊，我哪里混蛋了？”他冲下楼，“搞不懂你有什么不能好好说的。”

她冷笑，直接打开门，外面在下雪，雪粒子一下子就卷了进来，她穿着单层的裙子，缩了缩。他趁机想要拉住她，被她慌乱挣脱的时候一记肘击，又倒在地上，咕咚一声。

安娜柏林乍一看下意识地想要道歉：“对不起。”说完又觉得没有道歉的必要，反正看着他那副样子就是生气，转身就想走。

西里斯·百折不挠·布莱克又从地板上爬起来，觉得自己可能要重新认识她一下——他看她瘦瘦的，饭量还没家里的那只胖猫多，一直认为她可能连个虫子都打不死，现在看来全是害死人的刻板印象。

“我感觉我最混蛋的地方就是，”他深吸一口气，感觉内脏都移位了，“我没有早点告诉你，我多么爱你。其次就是我应该早点跟你求婚。”

她回过头看了他一眼。

然后跑去洗手间抱着马桶狂吐。


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11

她的胃是空的，只能干呕吐酸水，吐完了就趴在浴缸边上，一阵天旋地转。西里斯冲过去把她从地上捞起来，又给她递了一杯水漱口，她还嫌漱口不干净，干脆刷了个牙，牙膏的薄荷味让她终于冷静下来。

“别打了啊，不准动手了，听到吗？”他把她打横抱了起来，回味起刚刚的两下还忍不住龇牙咧嘴，“梅林啊，你怎么力气那么大？”

她也打不动了，木着脸被他放到床上，鼻子一皱开始哭，眼泪一串一串地往下掉。

“你怎么了？”他最怕看到人哭，就差对她跪下了，“要不你再揍我两拳？”

她抹了一把眼泪。“我不要打你。”

“那你怎么了？开心点啊。”

她哭了半天，挤出一句：“我觉得丢人。”

“你丢什么人？”他满头问号。

那可真是太多了。她抬起头。“吃你的用你的，自己没有经济来源，还未婚先孕，哪样不丢人？”

西里斯被她的话打得措手不及。“我愿意，谁会跟你计较这个啊，怎么就丢人了？”他突然想起来了，“哦，你当时出去找工作就是因为这个？”

她抽噎着点点头。

“你在家里忙来忙去，做的事情多了去了，难道你要我给你开工钱？那可就太没意思了。对了，”他比划了一下，“你还能帮哈利补魔法史，换我就完蛋了。”

这个倒是真的。安娜柏林眨眨眼，把眼泪擦了擦。

“未婚先孕可能是有点……”他飞快地说，“但是我们明天结婚不就没关系了吗？”

她硬邦邦地说道：“明天圣诞节，谁跟你结婚。”

“那就再往后拖一天，你答应就行，你想什么时候结就什么时候。”

她被他绕进去了，居然认真地考虑一下。“1月的第一个礼拜六？那样哈利他们也可以来，还有卢平先生和安多米达？”

“你答应了？太好了，”他飞快地从床头柜里拿出求婚戒指，直接拉过她的左手戴上，在她脸上猛亲几下，“我现在就去给他们写请帖。”

“你买这个干什么？”她惊讶地看着手上的戒指。

“早就买好了，求婚。”他用自己不多的情商想想，省略了后面他怎么把它藏在放袜子的地方希望她自己发现的故事。

“真的是给我的？”她问。

“不然呢？你看，这块宝石的颜色和你的眼睛一模一样。”他吻了吻她，“好了，开心一点嘛。要不，”他苦思冥想，“我变成狗给你玩？”

“……可以吗？”她眨眨眼。

“当然。”

下一秒，一条巨大的黑狗就趴在她面前，快乐地摇着尾巴，发出“汪汪”的叫声。

“哇！”她惊喜极了，和梦里的那条一模一样，搂住大黑狗的脖子把脸埋了进去，命令道，“你到床上来嘛。”

大黑狗乖乖地趴在属于自己的那半边，她靠着它，不断地用手抚摸它丰厚的皮毛，突然开始犯困，打了个哈欠，抱着黑狗毛茸茸的脖子，不知不觉睡着了。

1月的第一个礼拜六，哈利参加了西里斯和安娜柏林的婚礼，一个很简单的仪式，宣誓然后交换戒指，戴上戒指之后，西里斯吻了吻安娜柏林。

同时见证的还有罗恩、赫敏、卢平和安多米达。除了新郎新娘之外，唯一在场的两位成年人都看到西里斯把手不经意地放在安娜柏林肚子上，就大概猜到了这是怎么回事，然后都礼貌地选择吞下这个无伤大雅的小细节。

“我就说嘛，他们俩好着呢，”当天晚上，罗恩坐在霍格沃茨的长凳上举着鸡腿大嚼特嚼，享受着自己的晚餐，“你们两个之前都在瞎操心什么呢。”

赫敏在心底里翻了个白眼，本能性质地想反驳但又理亏，无话可说。

“不管怎么样，我还是很高兴能有教母了。”哈利开始拆安娜柏林送给他的糖浆水果馅饼，拿了一块放在嘴里。

安娜柏林的孕期反应可以用“灾难”两个字来形容，疯狂嗜睡，脾气喜怒无常，稍微吃点什么就吐得昏天黑地，不能随便走动——因为一走路就有可能犯恶心。

圣芒戈的治疗师一度跟他们保证这是个健康的小孩，孕期反应也是正常的，虽然她的格外来势汹汹。

西里斯·布莱克晚上两点被安娜柏林推醒，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。“安娜？”

“我饿了。”安娜柏林小声地说。

他感觉自己混混沌沌，大概是脑子还在梦里。“你想吃什么？”

她的声音幽幽传来。“……我想吃阿兹卡班的伙食。”

西里斯打了个冷战，彻底醒了。“真的？”

“真的。”她在毛毯里缩成一团。

他从床上坐起来，开始认真地考虑怎么搞一份来，最好还要一天之内来回。

过了一会儿，她打了个哈欠。“我又不想吃了，那个味道变了。”

西里斯用自己刚睡醒的大脑想了想，并不知道什么叫“那个味道变了”，但他知道什么叫“我不想吃了”，所以他如释重负地松了一口气。

“那你现在想吃什么？”

“没有了，我也不饿了。”安娜柏林闭上眼，摸了摸还没有弧度的肚子，回味着自己刚刚突然不翼而飞的食欲。

他朝她转过身，摸了摸她的上腹。“是在这里吗？”

“太上面了，都快摸到肋骨了……也不是这，太往下了。”她把他的手挪到了一个她以为正确的位置，“这里吧。”

他把手掌轻轻地贴在了她的肚子上，缓慢地深呼吸着，下巴贴着她的额头，感受到对方缓缓地滑入了梦乡。

一觉醒来事情并没有变得更好，安娜柏林坐在扶手椅上，手里摊着一本书。“我想要汽油。现在就要。”

“汽油！？”西里斯吓得从椅子上差点跳起来，“你想干什么。”

她从椅子上站起来，双手叉腰地宣布道：“我要闻那个味道，不然我什么也吃不下。”

他没办法，只好拿了一块布，沾了一点点汽油递给她。“是这个味道吗？”

她捏在手里闻了几下。“就是它。”

“你什么时候闻过这个味道？”他寻思着她也没怎么碰过汽车。

她把那块沾了汽油的布盖在鼻子上。“我们之前找修道院的时候，有一辆车开过去，它就是这个味道的。啊，这味道太棒了。”

“好了，好了——”他赶忙把那块布收起来，安娜柏林高高兴兴地洗手吃饭，终于没吐，还结结实实地吃了一整份，这令他们两个人都松了一口气，可谁知道下午安娜柏林不由自主地打开了墨水瓶，把鼻子探了过去。

西里斯原本还在研究火焰杯下一步怎么办，听见动静看了她一眼，吓得毛都要炸了。“你在吃墨水吗？”

“没有啊，”她把墨水瓶的盖子拿在手里，用力地吸了吸气，“啊，这个味道真棒。”

“你确定？”

“当然。”她说罢又凑过去狠狠地吸了一口。

“够了啊，少闻一点这个。”他看她就差去舔墨水了，赶忙把墨水瓶盖抢了回去盖好。

她以一种从未出现过的强势态度瞪着他。“把它还给我！”

他回瞪着她。“还给你？然后眼睁睁地看着你吃墨水？”

“还给我！”她直接伸手去抢，他挥挥魔杖把墨水瓶变没了。

“你，”她也把魔杖拿了出来，直直地指着他，“把它还给我。”

他被她的反应惊住了，把魔杖收了回去，费力地解释道：“你闻它干什么，闻点好的东西不行吗？”

她的头发都乱了，破天荒地懒得管，揪着他的手臂。“不行，就是不行！”

他试图据理力争。“你要是吃进去怎么办？”

“你，你——”她气得一下子坐在沙发上，她也知道无理取闹是不对的，但她忍不住，强烈的情绪冲击着她的眼眶，哇的一声哭了。

西里斯最怕看到她哭，头皮一阵发麻。“你哭什么？我把墨水瓶还给你好不好？”

“不好！我不要了！”

“那就不要了，”他感觉自己刚刚又做错事了，“你要玩狗吗？”

“我才不要玩狗，”她哭得脸都涨红了，“你！为什么！不能！变成！猫！”

“这又不是我能控制的，”他费力地挠了挠头，试图跟她商量道，“我把家里的那只猫给你抱来好不好？”

她吸了吸鼻子，稳定了情绪，似乎感觉没什么不好的。“那你把拉斯蒂抱来，快点。”

西里斯冲到楼上把那只还在睡觉的胖猫拎到楼下，塞到她怀里。“来来来，给你。”

美梦被打断的胖橘趴在安娜柏林的腿上，满脸写着生无可恋。西里斯终于松了一口气，跑去厨房拿了一把小刀开始削苹果——如果她不要吃的话，他也想吃。

这或许解释了为什么西里斯没有在一开始就发现穆迪的异常，照顾他孕早期格外难熬的太太不可避免地耗费了他大量的时间和精力，毕竟他什么都不知道，全靠现场学习，同时还有哈利的火焰杯。

礼拜六是安娜柏林最平静的时候，因为她从来不对着孩子的面发脾气，哈利他们会来。孕期反应不那么强烈的时候她还能在厨房转转顺手做点吃的。孩子们都知道她怀孕了，西里斯在结婚后的第二个礼拜说的——那几乎是他能忍耐这个消息的极限了。

餐桌上的话题多得几乎能溢出来，从丽塔·斯基特的夸张脑洞、到巴蒂·克劳奇和他的儿子，到斯内普与穆迪的怪异对话，以及最紧急的火焰杯。

“那个金蛋，桃金娘提醒我要放在水下听，”哈利把一个金灿灿的玩意从口袋拿出来，“我二月二十四日那天要在水下存活一个小时。”

“在水下呼吸？”西里斯确认性质地问道。

“我想是的。”哈利点点头。

“反正我还是觉得，哈利你可以故技重施，直接召唤一套水肺过来。”罗恩咔嚓咔嚓地吃着洒满葡萄干和巧克力豆的小甜饼。

“别忘了《保密法》，罗恩。那样哈利很可能会被退赛，”赫敏连忙指出，“最理想的情况是人体变形，哈利。比如直接把自己变成一艘潜水艇。”

“我们只有一个礼拜的时间。”哈利感觉自己肉眼可见地变得虚弱。

“人体变形的话……难道在水下不用行动？只是憋气一个小时？”西里斯反对了这个意见，“如果你要在水下做些什么，人体变形不是个好主意。”

“如果是这样的话，可以准备一种魔药。”安娜柏林是这么告诉哈利的，“书上有记载。”她起身，在书架上找了一番，抽出一本厚厚的《被遗忘的古老魔法与魔咒》，翻得哗哗响。“你看。取两品脱水、半磅切碎的曼德拉草，再加一条水螈……”

她突然想到水螈黑漆漆滑腻腻的身体，一阵毛骨悚然的恶心沿着喉管钻了上来，冲去了洗手间开始狂吐。西里斯大叫着“安娜柏林”，去洗手间查看她的情况。

五分钟后，她扶着一点轮廓也没有的肚子，安安稳稳地回到了自己的座位上。“抱歉，一个调皮的小家伙。”

“总之，这个药水，”西里斯把书签夹在这一页，“我们可以尝试一下。快到集合的时间了，我先把你们送到镇上去，然后就去买材料。”

“再见，孩子们，”安娜柏林撑着脑袋，努力了很久才忍住没有当着孩子的面吐出来，“抱歉，我不太想动。”

一个星期之后的那个礼拜五，西里斯偷偷潜进霍格沃茨，把一瓶黑乎乎的药水递给了哈利。“我试过了三次，没问题。”

哈利长松了一口气。西里斯转而对哈利开始说教，诸如让他不要大晚上跑出去，霍格沃茨里可能有些危险的人，他们阻止了克劳奇见邓布利多，所以哈利要和朋友们一起安安分分地待在城堡里。

他说这话的时候表情相当不自然，显然是不适应这个角色，这世界真的变了，居然轮得到他去说教别人。

哈利花了一番力气才忍住没有反驳西里斯。明明是他教父做的荒唐事多多了，除了他以外还没谁有那么大面子能让全校在礼堂里打地铺的。

黑湖边的第二轮比赛顺利落幕之后，他们又举行了一次小型的庆祝活动，只有简单的鸡肉蔬菜沙拉和一个烤南瓜派。

“还有最后一轮比赛！”西里斯拼命呼噜着哈利的脑袋，“我们都知道你没问题的，你做得很好，哈利。”

哈利勉强在南瓜派塞进嘴里的时候还保持着笑容。

最后一轮比赛终于到了西里斯最擅长的领域——防身魔咒和恶咒。哈利每个礼拜六来，站在门前的草地上对着一个假人练习着。假人是西里斯做的，头是一个被拉斯蒂抓坏的沙发靠垫，身体是那棵过了圣诞的冬青树，一根魔杖被绑在了它的某根树枝上。“活灵活现。”安娜柏林是这么评价的，很显然她不是这个意思，而西里斯把它真的当成了夸奖。

快到集合的时间哈利就被他的教父送回去了。西里斯回到家，刚刚拐进厨房想泡壶茶，就听见了安娜柏林在客厅里说了一句很轻的“见鬼了”。

“怎么了。”他从厨房探出脑袋，最近发生的一切事情都让他紧张。

“在动。”她摸了摸自己的肚子。“我感觉到了。”

西里斯把手贴在她的肚子上，等待了很久，终于感受到了一下很轻微的抽动。

“天呐。”他居然不知道该说什么，“天呐。”

“你觉得，他或者她现在正在做什么？”她低声问，把手盖在他的手上。

“可能……游泳？”西里斯不知道自己此刻的表情到底有多傻。

他们对视着，都笑了出来，忍不住伸手拥抱着对方，深深地亲吻，窗外温暖的霞光和落日疏疏朗朗地铺在他们身上。

“你看，这是胎儿的手，这是腿。”

某次去产检的时候，治疗师是这么对他们介绍的，对着一张模模糊糊的彩色图片，西里斯和安娜柏林都辨认不出来刚刚治疗师指的到底是什么部位，可能是他们都看的还不够多。

“孩子……四肢健全吗？”不用想，问这种蠢问题的只可能是爸爸。

“当然。你看，这是两条胳膊，这是腿……如果这方面有问题，我早就告诉你们了。”治疗师大概对新生父亲的愚蠢有着足够深刻的认识，态度习以为常的平和。

安娜柏林举着那张不断翕动的照片。“这是在伸懒腰吗？”

“也可能是做体操呢？”治疗师的幽默感来得不合时宜，“根据报告来看，这是一个精力充沛的小女孩。”

“女儿，你是说女儿吗？”西里斯又露出他那种仿佛永无至今的傻笑，“啊，一个女儿。”

他们会在各种场合下想孩子的名字，他们的女孩该叫什么。

西里斯不确定自己擅长这个，唯一肯定的是他不会再延续布莱克家族的那一套——用星座起名。他躺在床上仰头看着天花板，费力地抓取了脑海来冒出的任何一个名字。“杰西卡？”

安娜柏林摇头。“不好。”

“诺拉？”

又是摇头。“不好。”

“劳伦？”

她又反对。“反正我不喜欢。”

“那么你觉得，什么样的名字适合？”

“我也不知道……”她转了个身翻进他怀里，“我妈妈告诉过我，我还没出生的时候她最开始决定叫我安娜，临出生前才决定在后面加了这个后缀，安娜柏林。”她在他的手上用指尖写了一遍Annaboelyn，她签名的时候字迹总是清秀而飘逸，像一只脖颈纤长的天鹅，下一秒就能从羊皮纸上起飞。

他揽住她的肩膀，听她说话时娓娓道来的口吻。“你想念家乡么？”

她沉默了很久。“有一点。”

“那为什么不给她起一个斯拉夫名字呢？”他是这么提议的，“我们的女儿也是你的家人。”

她把脸埋在他的胸膛上，过了很久才出声。“奥尔加。就叫奥尔加。”

“好的，奥尔加。”西里斯单凭这个名字就能构想出一个梳麻花辫的小姑娘，脸颊微微泛红，眼睛大大的，他不由自主地微笑着摸了摸她的肚子，“很高兴认识你，奥尔加。”


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12

安娜柏林清醒过来的时候发现自己回到了自己在下诺夫哥罗德的房间，象牙色的阳光透过窗户温柔地洒遍了长毛绒地毯，床帘上坠着奶油色的流苏，大大的梳妆台上雕刻着冰雪和玫瑰，窗外的树林一如往昔地翠绿，是俄国难得的夏日。母亲坐在她的床边，温柔地抚摸着她的额头和脸颊。

“……妈妈？”

“起来吧，我的小女孩。”母亲把她从床上扶起来的时候，她一咕噜地从床上坐了起来，轻松地让她感觉异常，明明肚子还是圆的，已经六个月了。她想问西里斯去哪里了，但是心里很乱，还没想好怎么开口就被母亲带去了梳妆台前，坐下之后，母亲从案台上随手拿起一把镶嵌着宝石的梳子，一下一下地梳着她黑色的长发。

“你结婚了，我看到你的戒指了。”

母亲穿着墨绿色的丝绸长袍，棕色的头发挽成样式高贵的发髻，涂着蔻丹的指尖温柔地按摩着安娜柏林的后脑，美妙得就像独角兽正在亲吻她，安娜柏林惬意地眯起了眼，模糊了现实和虚幻的界限。

“是的，妈妈，我结婚了，还怀孕了。”

“时间真快，我的女孩也快要当妈妈了。”

“嗯。”

“很辛苦吧，”母亲放下梳子，手掌如叶片般轻轻地贴在了她的肩上，“你看上去瘦了很多。”

“现在比一开始已经好得多了。”

“女人呐，哪怕是做皇后，也是要受委屈的，”母亲若有若无地叹息了一声，“很多很多委屈。”

“妈妈，”安娜柏林略感不安地转过身，“怎么了，妈妈？”

母亲如一阵风似的，消失了。她惊慌失措地从椅子上站了起来，想要寻找母亲的声音，但只能看见空荡荡的房间和被风吹起的纱幕。

腹部突然的一记抽动让安娜柏林惊醒过来，她喘着粗气摸了摸额头，发现自己满头大汗。

“你怎么了？”西里斯躺在她身边，听见动静就警觉地睁开眼。

她说不出话来，摇了摇头。

他拉开台灯，从床上坐了起来，把手贴在她的额头上，语气变得更加紧张。“安娜？”

“没，没事，”她终于缓过气来，“奥尔加踢了我一下。”

“她踢你了？”

“一下，不太重。”

他又问。“你想喝点水吗？”

“好的。”她确实有点渴。

他下楼去给她倒了一杯，让她就着他的手喝了一口润润喉就顺手把水杯放在了床头柜。

“谢谢你。”她小声地说道。

他慢吞吞地哼了一声，大概是简易版的不用谢，躺回她的身边时，他摸了摸她的腹部，嘟囔了一声。“可真是一条淘气的小狗。”

“……小狗？”

她重复了一遍，和他对视着，两个人突然同时笑了一声，可不就是小狗么。

“你摸摸看，她又在动了，小狗，”她感觉肚子里像是藏着一条鱼，握住他的手，让他的掌心贴在她的腰侧，一阵一阵微弱的触碰感来回出现，“你说小狗在做什么呢？”

他居然真的作势思考了一会儿。“对你摇尾巴？”

她笑了出来，感受到他在亲吻她的鬓角，压低了声音。“也许是对你摇尾巴呢。”

他对这个设想很满意。“有这个可能。”

安娜柏林靠在西里斯身边，听着他规律的呼吸和有力而缓慢的心跳，突然想起了梦里母亲的话，她突然感到一阵余哀，但不是为自己，而是为母亲。她把手放在自己丈夫的身上，突然感觉她余生的答案只能是他了，也不存在其他更好的答案了。

 

—

 

“我十二岁那年，因为好奇，一个人跑进被雪覆盖的树林里，”安娜柏林坐在扶手椅上，缓慢地抚摸着自己的腹部，语气柔软得像是在说睡前故事，“我翻过了一座种满了杉树的山丘，找到了一面冰封的湖，它美得就像一面镜子。”

看来她也是一名探险家。西里斯笑了一声。“然后呢？”

“一头饿坏了的灰熊向我飞快地奔来，而我没有带魔杖，带了也未必有用。我当时怕得要命，直接一拳打瞎了它的一只眼睛。”她一手握拳，碰了碰另一只手的掌心，神采飞扬，声音依旧低柔得如同耳语。

西里斯的第一反应是肃然起敬，然后他回想起自己的求婚经历，心有戚戚的同时又洋溢出了微妙的感激之情：至少她当时没对准自己的眼睛，不然他可能要去疯眼汉穆迪那里讨教一下经验了。

她抖了抖手上拿着的婴儿连体衣，粉色的棉质布料。“当时我可吓得要命呢。”

西里斯弯下腰，吻了吻妻子的额头，躺在她腹中的奥尔加也跟着动了一下。

“奥尔加每次听到探险故事总是很兴奋。”她说道，感觉腹中的孩子又动了一下， 也许是在转身。

他把手盖在她的肚子上。“也许她是个格兰芬多。”

她看了他一眼，把衣服折好放在一边。“像你一样？”

“嗯，”他停顿一会儿，“别的方面还是不要像我了。”

“像你有什么不好的？女儿都像父亲，西里斯。”

“我小时候就是个到处惹事的白痴。”他的表情隐藏了后半句，大概意思是：现在也没好到哪里去。

安娜柏林皱了皱眉。“别这么说……”她握住了他的手，嘴唇贴着他的指节，“当然，你最好做一些心理准备，以防小狗真的是第二个你。”

西里斯很认真地考虑了一会儿这种可能性，忍不住地笑了起来。“噢，天呐。”

“每次你一说话，她就会动。”她抚摸着女儿刚刚踢过的地方，“你知道么，我有时候都会感觉，孩子天生都是爱父母的，这符合生物学上的逻辑，因为父母感受到孩子的爱就会加倍地爱他们，物种得以繁衍。”

他沉默了一会儿。“我爱奥尔加。”即便他还没见过她。

“奥尔加也是爱你的。”安娜柏林平和地注视着他。

他不说话，和她十指相扣。

她吻了吻他的指尖。

他把她从椅子上扶起来。“我们该去看哈利的火焰杯决赛了。现在出发或许能早到一会儿，我要再和他说说话，确保万无一失。”

当天晚上，他们得知了一个最糟糕的消息。伏地魔回来了。

 

—

格里莫广场已经很久都没有迎来生面孔了，那个男人是突然出现的，还搀扶着一个怀了孕的女人，一边走一边小心地张望着，仿佛在提防着什么仇人，步履匆匆。已经是七月的夏天，女人穿着一身宽松的裙子，高瘦的身形上挺着一个看着都嫌费力的肚子，头上还戴着一顶太阳帽，把脸几乎全遮了起来。

安娜柏林直愣愣地看着格里莫广场11号和13号中间突然出现的12号，在过于刺眼的太阳底下眯了眯眼睛。西里斯皱了皱眉，忧心忡忡地犹豫了片刻，让她在门口等两分钟，他先进去看看。格里莫广场12号里全是灰尘，他粗略地看了看周围的环境和室外当头的烈日，有点后悔把她带在身边，但让她一个人待在家里也让人放心不下，距离预产期只剩下不到三个星期了，难道让家里的橘猫照看她？这是不可能的。

尘封多年的格里莫广场12号乍一看没什么特别的，狭长的走道，门口的蛇形伞架，壁炉上的蛇形雕花，布满灰尘的沙发，画像沉睡着，茶几上摆着一个半满的瓶子，里面装着看上去是血液的不明液体。西里斯讨厌这个地方仅次于阿兹卡班，但不得不说，这里至少是个安全的牢笼，伏地魔回来之后，没有什么比凤凰社更需要安全了。

“来吧。”他挥亮魔杖，小心翼翼地把她搀扶进了屋子，让她在沙发上坐着，别发出声音，他只身前往二楼探探虚实。安娜柏林一动不动地坐着，手里拿着魔杖，孕晚期的肚子让她浑身酸疼，过了一会儿还有点发麻。她轻手轻脚地站了起来，胳膊撑着沙发扶手，还没缓过气来，就听见身后的画像传来了尖锐的嘶吼声。

“你是什么地方来的鬼东西？滚，滚开！这里是我的家！”

安娜柏林并不知道那是西里斯的母亲，看在梅林的份上，她什么都不知道，只感觉自己吓得心脏漏了一拍，手一松魔杖就掉在了沙发上，气血上涌让她根本无法呼吸，腹部突然传来一阵潮热的剧痛。

她暗道不好，一低头，裙子下摆已经都染成红色的了，液体顺着她的双腿内侧还在不断向外渗。如果这是羊水，那么它不该是红色的，如果这是血——

“安娜！”西里斯听见声音就冲下了楼，看见他的妻子脸色惨白地站在客厅里，脚下是一滩正在不断扩大的血。

他想都没想就拿出魔杖朝画像甩了一个什么过去，画像安静了，世界也安静了。

安娜柏林看到了西里斯，极端的疼痛让她感到眼前的人影有一丝丝不真实，好在下一秒他就接住了她，她在发抖，并且惊讶地发现他也在。

他把她飞快地抱了起来，因为极度的恐惧，他说话时的尾音开始摇摇欲坠地飘动。“我带你去圣芒戈，现在就去。”

 

这不是西里斯·布莱克第一次感觉生活欺骗了他。彼得出卖詹姆和莉莉，然后又当着他的面炸掉一整条街的时候，他就有过这样的感受，但谁知道他有生之年还能再有幸感受第二次。

害死詹姆和莉莉的不是食死徒，是他从小一起长大的朋友。

让安娜柏林命垂一线的不是奥尔加，是他母亲的画像。

他坐在抢救室门外的椅子上，突然开始怀疑，自己是不是注定得不到什么太好的东西。挚友，爱妻，孩子。他总是在尝到一丝丝美好之后，又迅速地失去，归根结底都是他的错，那些美好的东西和他根本不配。如果他没有换保密人，如果他没有把安娜柏林带去格里莫广场12号，一切都能按部就班地进行下去，没有人会遭受不幸。

圣芒戈里人来人往，他这才发现自己的巫师袍上布满了大片大片的血迹，已经快要干了，结成硬邦邦的暗红色。他怔怔地想。原来她流了这么多血。他甚至都来不及去考虑奥尔加，那个他未出世的女儿，在设想里有着漂亮的黑头发和大大的蓝眼睛，最好多像安娜柏林一些，但应该会比她爱笑，更活泼一些，没有在阿兹卡班待过的那种活泼。

两场葬礼，一场给母亲，一场给女儿。两座坟墓，一座给母亲，一座给女儿。奥尔加的中间名该叫什么？他突然发现这个问题还没有解决，安娜柏林是那个更会起名字的，没有她出主意他根本做不好。但还没等他们讨论这个问题，伏地魔就来了，然后他们就没有时间再想了——可能永远没有时间再想了。

不。别这么对我。他痛苦地闭上眼。

正当此时，婴儿微弱的啼哭从门后传来。奥尔加·布莱克出生于1995年7月21日，身体健康，虽然来得稍微早了一些。

 

安娜柏林醒来时发现自己躺在一张久违的床上，母亲撑着脑袋侧躺在她身边，摸着她的脸颊。

“很疼，对吧？比我当时还要疼。他们在你的肚子上划了一刀才把孩子拖了出来，根本还没到生产的时间，太早了。”

“奥尔加呢？她还好吗？”

“他会照看好她的，你的丈夫。他正抱着小小的奥尔加，像当初我抱着你一样。”

安娜柏林伸出手，抓住母亲的衣角。“妈妈，你当时是什么样子的？”

“我在等你父亲来，他一直没有出现，我就一直等，我以为他把我忘记了，抱着你哭了一通。第二天，一辆车来了，把我和你送到莱赫托夫庄园。”

“妈妈，我爱你，”她伸手抱住母亲，闻着母亲身上熟悉的馨香，“但我该走了。”

“我的女孩啊，”母亲的手指顺过她的长发，“你还想去哪里？”

“当然是回到西里斯身边。”

“如果他真的爱你，根本不会让你进那扇门。”母亲抓住她的肩膀，“他差点害死你。”

“但门是我自愿跨进去的，他没强迫我做任何事，我自己也要承担责任，”她叹了一口气，“更何况，妈妈，他需要我。”

母亲怔怔地看着她。“你也需要他，对吧？”

她的声音很轻也很坚定。“是的，妈妈。我爱他，我也需要他。”她停顿片刻，“我们还有奥尔加，我不能让西里斯一个人抚养她长大。”

“我的孩子，”母亲吻了吻她的额头，“你有我的祝福。”

安娜柏林在一阵挣扎过后艰难地睁开了眼，浑身疼痛，陌生的病床，拉着帘子，可以听见外界隐隐有压低了的谈话声。

“……安娜？”

她微微侧过头，看见西里斯坐在自己的床边，臂弯里捧着一个淡粉色的襁褓，眼眶通红。

“上帝啊，”她试图坐起来，但是疼痛的腹部让她放弃了这个想法，“你在哭吗？”

“没有。”他吸了吸鼻子。

“天呐。”她突然有点想笑，但眼眶也开始发热，“让我看看奥尔加，好吗？”

他扶着她小心翼翼地坐起来，把襁褓抱到她跟前，让她捧着，顺带吻了吻她的脸颊，他应该是哭了的，脸颊上有还没擦干净的泪痕。奥尔加闭着眼睛，乖乖地躺在襁褓里沉睡着，通红的皮肤甚至有些透明，偶尔动动手指和小脚。

“可爱的孩子，”她伸出手，轻轻地碰了碰奥尔加的脸颊，“小狗。”

“是的，我们的小狗。”他凑过来亲吻她，又落了一滴眼泪，温热的液体贴在她的脸颊上。

“西里斯，”她伸出手，摸了摸他湿漉漉的眼眶，“还没恭喜你当爸爸了。”

他潦草地擦了一下脸颊。“以后不会再有这样的事情发生了，我保证。”

她吻了吻他的眼睛，用气声对他说。“我知道。”

西里斯后来断不会承认他在自己女儿出生的时候哭过，在奥尔加听到的版本里，虽然西里斯·布莱克确实因为安娜柏林生产时的大出血而痛苦万分，但他时刻都保持着情绪稳定。安娜柏林不置可否，在奥尔加摇着胳膊反复的追问和求证之下才笑着告诉女儿，“那就相信你爸爸咯，反正我不记得了”。


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13

“他回来了，是吧？那个……黑魔王。”安娜柏林还是在病床前问了那个一直萦绕在她心头的问题，伸出手指，虚空地做了一个手势。

“是的，”西里斯吻了吻她的额头，转而抓住她的肩膀，灰色的眼睛坚定地望向她，“我们可能要过一段灰暗的日子了。但是不要害怕——”

她打断他。“只要你还活着，我就不会害怕。”

“我知道，”他感慨一声，“我当然会小心的，就当是为了你和奥尔加。”

安娜柏林当然知道外界变成什么样了，黑魔王回来了，人心惶惶，对角巷的店铺关了不少，食死徒肆意横行，圣芒戈里的病人也突然多了起来，都是恶意伤人事件的受害者。她不能让她的孩子在这种环境下长大。

“我明白，已经到了这一步了，”她小声地说，躺在病床上侧着脸端详着新手父亲抱着小小的女儿，“我当然明白。既然战争已经开始了，只好想办法让它快点结束。”

莱姆斯·卢平是第三个拥抱奥尔加的人，他成了奥尔加的教父，提着教女的摇篮带她回格里莫广场12号，西里斯扶着安娜柏林走在前面，小心翼翼地跨过他母亲画像的碎片，克利切终于出现了，因为西里斯打坏了他母亲的画像，克利切和他发生了一次短暂的冲突，但家用小精灵最后还是哭哭啼啼骂骂咧咧地钻回了自己脏兮兮的碗柜里。

韦斯莱一家和赫敏来了之后，格里莫广场12号总算变得有了烟火气一些。西里斯讨厌格里莫广场12号的每一个角落，他当年费尽心机才逃出去的地方现在居然还要钻回来。在这一栋巨大无比的牢笼里，唯一一个算得上“还可以接受”的地方是他当年的房间，这也就是为什么他把奥尔加的摇篮放在自己的房间里。

安娜柏林也待在这间房间里修养，突如其来的大出血让她身体虚弱，治疗师反复保证只要安娜柏林好好调养，她依旧能恢复健康，但奥尔加可能是他们唯一的孩子了。他们都觉得这个没什么，只有一个孩子的话，他们可以把所有的爱都给她。

她费了很大的力气才说服自己忽略西里斯青春期贴在墙上的麻瓜比基尼女孩。西里斯·布莱克本人大概也觉得这样影响不好，在安娜柏林温柔得令人头皮发麻的注视下用一块布把那些搔首弄姿的海报全盖住了，又用另一块布把二楼那一面都是小精灵脑袋的墙也给遮住了，那个地方看得确实怪渗人的。安娜柏林一直不知道西里斯是从哪里找来的布帘，直到某天韦斯莱太太抱怨怎么客厅窗帘少了一大块。

他们只留了一张照片在外面，劫道者四个人的合影。除了西里斯以外的三个人里面，她先认出了卢平，然后认出了詹姆，哈利长得和他很像，最后那个是她自始至终都没见过的叛徒，彼得。他已经死了，在阿兹卡班，去年的事。那时候他们还住在霍格莫德，一封魔法部的信寄到了家里，猫头鹰把信从窗外直接丢在了沙发上，西里斯拆开信封看了一眼，没有发表任何评价，安娜柏林也看到了，没有过问，把那封信收了起来。那时候他们的大事是哈利的火焰杯，别的问题都往后排，一直拖延，后来也就不再提了。

她凑近了，细细地打量着照片上的西里斯。看了照片她才知道，他没有进阿兹卡班的时候是个多么春风得意的人，仿佛没有什么能绊住他似的。她回忆着他在阿兹卡班时的模样，牢狱之灾确实是让他变阴沉了，她也一样，十二年毕竟太久了，哪里有完全不受摄魂怪影响的人。他们都运气不太好，有时候只有他们这种运气不好的人才能理解：那些看似理所当然的东西其实都是上天的恩赐，而无妄之灾从天而降的时候往往真的说不出任何理由。

奥尔加在摇篮里打了个哈欠，从出生到现在为止都没有睁开眼。这是正常的，她出生得太早了，还要再等等。

“那时候，我说的是哈利刚刚出生的时候，詹姆和莉莉让我当哈利的教父，”西里斯看着那张四个人的合影，对安娜柏林回忆道，“哈利出生的第二天就睁开眼睛了，詹姆当时非常快乐，因为哈利有莉莉的眼睛。我为他们而高兴。”

她静静地听着，其实他在阿兹卡班的时候已经和她说过无数遍了，为了对抗摄魂怪他不得不一直反复回忆快乐的事，那些他脑海里和朋友们有关的事情，他都对她说过了。

“已经十五年了。哈利十五岁了。”西里斯用手指拨着奥尔加细细的小手，“哈利仿佛是一眨眼从奥尔加这么小的婴儿长成了这么大。哈利那么像詹姆，如果他和莉莉还活着，他们会为他骄傲的。”

安娜柏林听西里斯说过很多他和詹姆以前调皮捣蛋的事情，其中有不少会提起莉莉，哈利的母亲，那个勇敢的女人在青春期是个明辨是非的好姑娘，没少被他们幼稚的行为气得面红耳赤。西里斯说过不止一次，詹姆是因为莉莉才改掉原来的脾气的，他的爱让他变得成熟，学着承担责任。

“哈利的脾气也有像他母亲的地方，”安娜柏林敏锐地察觉到哈利内心的细腻，“是吧？他有点这个年纪男孩通常没有的敏感。”

“他们对他不好，那些莉莉的麻瓜亲戚让他住在碗柜里，我该去收拾收拾他们，”西里斯摇摇头，厌恶地皱了皱眉，突然又有点后悔，“其实你当年是对的，我该早点出去看看他的。”

“至少你现在一直在想办法照顾他，不是么？如果不是邓布利多不允许，我们整个夏天都会和他待在一起的。”她安抚性质地摸了摸他的下颌，话锋一转，问道，“哈利什么时候来？”

“我昨天问过邓布利多了，还早着呢。”西里斯不赞同地加重了语气，“现在我们连信都不能给他寄。”

奥尔加突然张了张嘴，发出了轻轻的“嗷”的一声，像是在附和她的父亲似的。他们注视着彼此，露出初为父母的微笑，异口同声地说道。“小狗。”

 

有时候安娜柏林会在床上做瑜伽，某种赫敏给她推荐的麻瓜体育，看上去很有意思，西里斯第一次看见的时候差点以为她在偷偷练某种杂技。想到这个，安娜柏林在心底里悄悄地啐了一口，他可真的太煞风景了，但想到他帮自己捏肩膀捶背和端茶倒水，还是会轻易地放过他。

西里斯不忙着凤凰社的时候就绕着她和奥尔加转来转去，拿腔拿调地叫她“夫人”，有点油嘴滑舌又有点幼稚。夫人，您要不要喝水？夫人，调养的魔药喝过了吗？夫人，您需要捏肩吗？好嘞，夫人，给小费吗，不多不多，一个吻。

有一次安娜柏林看见赫敏捂着嘴吃吃地笑，才意识到西里斯某次调侃她的时候被听到了，脸红了好一阵。

安娜柏林生了孩子之后确实是感觉到身体有些变化的，头发少了，为此不得不把它烫卷，为了显得和以前一样多，据韦斯莱太太的说法是以后会慢慢长回来的，也不知道真的假的，脸上长了的色斑慢慢地消退着，还不知道什么时候能完全消失，盆骨变大了，感天动地，她的妊娠纹消得还挺快的，但腰没有原来那么细了，她原来腰只有一尺七，现在再怎么瘦都要一尺九了。只有西里斯·布莱克这个没脑子的瞎子才会觉得她生孩子前后没啥变化，还嬉皮笑脸地表示她胸围变丰满了。

不提这个倒还好，她一听，气得把他一脚从床上蹬下去。“你去找你的麻瓜比基尼女孩吧，我看她们身材可辣了。”

一条大黑狗爬了上来，趴在床沿朝她摇着尾巴，眼睛水汪汪的，像是在笑似的。她面无表情地用毯子把它兜头兜脸全部盖着，翻过身去，不再搭理。

毯子动了动，西里斯探出脑袋来，吻了吻她的手，用头发蹭她的胳膊。“你生气啦？”

还没等他说完，他就被她一个反手干净利索地按在了床上，她想继续控制住他的手，被他飞快地挣脱开，还差点被他捏住手腕，她又试图用胳膊肘锁住他的肩膀，他掰开她，翻身把她扑在身下。

“我赢啦。”他喜滋滋地宣布道。

她气喘吁吁地哼笑了一声，猛地抬腿，脚心踩着他的肩膀把他掀了下去，擒住他的手腕，居高临下地看着他乱糟糟的黑色卷发。

“高兴得太早了，西里斯。”

他被她压着还笑得和傻子似的。“我投降，夫人，我投降。”

她看了他一眼。“谁知道你是不是诈降？”

“你试试看咯。”

她将信将疑地松开他。他当然没有乖乖地维持着原来的姿势，而是把她再度扑在了床上，整个人压在她身上，对着她的脸猛亲了好几口。

他闷头大笑。“上当了吧，夫人。”

她也玩不动了，躺着任由他湿漉漉地吻她。“你这条坏狗。”

“我是坏狗，那你是什么？”

“我的守护神是雪豹。”

“很贴切，”他实事求是，“冰天雪地里走来的雪豹，一声不吭，还会咬人。”

她凉凉地看了他一眼。“反悔了？”

“没有没有，感到荣幸还来不及呢，能得到雪豹的青睐可是不容易的事。”

“少自作多情了。”

“都生了小狗了，我可不觉得这是自作多情。”他没羞没臊地搂着她，安娜柏林确定自己可以看见他身后那条无形的尾巴正在一刻不停地摇着。

她指出。“万一奥尔加是小雪豹呢？”

他笑了一声，温热的吐息扑在她的脖子上。“你见过哪只小豹子哭的时候一张嘴就是汪汪汪的。”

确实是这么回事，奥尔加确实是这么哭的，跟小奶狗似的，汪呜汪呜的。安娜柏林想到这里，忍不住咯咯地笑了，就连西里斯吻得她满脸口水都懒得计较了。

虽然他们有一段时间都默认奥尔加的眼睛会是深蓝色的，但这个小家伙第一次睁开眼睛的时候他们都猜错了。

“她的眼睛是灰色的。你看，你看。”西里斯捧着女儿炫耀。

“我看到了，西里斯，”安娜柏林双手叉腰，“再这样下去整个伦敦都知道了。还有，把奥尔加给我放下，她要被你晃晕了。”

西里斯有一个让安娜柏林困惑的做法，他总是把奥尔加单手抱着——姿势像是举着一大条面包，有时候会用个布袋把刚出生的女儿裹在身上，仿佛下一秒就要背着她跋山涉水一样，走到哪里都把她随身携带，只有实在迫不得已的时候才会把她交给安娜柏林或者韦斯莱太太，让她们抱一会儿。

韦斯莱太太作为七个孩子的母亲也对此表示不解，过了一阵才意识到西里斯日夜不停地抱着女儿是不想让克利切接触到她，后来安娜柏林也明白了，只好随他去了。有时候韦斯莱太太会和还在调养身体的安娜柏林说说话，如果她不忙的话。

“奥尔加真是个可爱的小女孩。”韦斯莱太太忙着把一堆土豆搬到厨房里去，她总是不让安娜柏林帮忙，坚持认为刚生完孩子的女人该多休息，“让我想到金妮，她刚出生的时候也是这么小，我和亚瑟那时候高兴坏了，我们那时候一直想要一个女儿，前面有了六个儿子呢。噢，六个男孩，家里真的永远都是一团乱。”

“我教父母也有七个孩子。”安娜柏林走到壁炉边坐下，风轻云淡地说，“我和他们住在一起。”

“那你小时候是不是家里一直很热闹，”韦斯莱太太拉开她对面的椅子，手上忙着一些针线活，“就跟我们家似的，餐桌上永远吵得像要打仗似的，那些男孩们真的一刻都不消停。”

安娜柏林稍微回忆了一会儿。“其实我印象里，大部分时候都没什么声音，庄园很大，对孩子们的规矩也多，嬷嬷严厉得不近人情，有时候妈妈想帮我说话都不行。”

韦斯莱太太抬头看了她一眼。“你是纯血？你结婚前姓什么？”

“莱赫托娃。”

“东欧？”韦斯莱太太模模糊糊地揣测道。

她点头。“俄国，但我妈妈是法国人。”

韦斯莱太太有些惊讶。“啊，那你可嫁得真够远的。”

安娜柏林笑笑，不置一词。

“俄国的生活是怎么样的？我还从来没去过那边呢，”韦斯莱太太好奇极了，“前几年沃贝克女士有一首歌里提到了俄国，我还激动半天呢，那里对我来说真的太神秘了，三套车，白雪花，还有手风琴什么的，是吧。”

“夏天很短，冬天很长，总是下雪，到处都是白茫茫的，很冷。天冷的时候经常整个冬天不出去，真的是因为害怕活活冻死。我小时候在下诺夫哥罗德的莱赫托夫庄园长大，那里是纯血的度假胜地，稍微温暖一些，但跟这里比起来还是冷多了，”她想了想，“其实莱赫托夫在当地算不上特别大的家族，但是地广人稀，庄园修建得非常宽阔，一眼都望不到头。飞天马车是有的，手风琴不常听，室内乐偏爱钢琴和提琴。”

韦斯莱太太突然想起什么，看了看她，确认性质地问。“你应该不相信纯血的那一套了吧？”

“当然不了，”她抬头，看到金妮和抱着书的赫敏从一间房走向另一间，“你看，纯血和麻瓜种有什么差别呢？什么差别都没有。”

她突然听见熟悉的声音，抬头一看，发现西里斯在楼梯上和双胞胎说着什么，还没满月的女儿被他单手捧着，小小的婴儿睡在他的手臂上。双胞胎看见老妈脸色不善，脑袋一缩，在她发作之前就一溜烟儿地跑了，西里斯察觉到安娜柏林的目光，朝她笑了笑。

韦斯莱太太先是絮絮叨叨地抱怨了一会儿调皮的双子多么不省心，紧接着又感慨道。“你看西里斯，就没见他把奥尔加放下来过，走到哪里都把她带在身边。”

安娜柏林其实也有点意外，西里斯这个人有点毛躁，也从来不会做家务，在她原本的设想里，他是抱着奥尔加玩玩就放下的那种父亲，能不添乱就不错了。谁知道女儿出生之后，他居然真的不厌其烦地开始学着冲奶粉换尿布（然后捏着鼻子“清理一新”），虽然一开始总有做的不好的时候，但态度格外认真，认真到周围所有人都吓了一跳。

“是啊，”她朝楼梯上的他招招手，转而对韦斯莱太太说道，“他爱奥尔加。”

韦斯莱太太神秘兮兮地笑笑。“也是因为爱你吧。”

“噢，”安娜柏林不知道为什么突然有点脸红，小声说道，“噢。也许吧。”

 

他们忙碌了一阵，联系旧部，招募新鲜血液，那个白胡子老头邓布利多经常会来，等凤凰社能够有规律地召开会议时，西里斯不得不把女儿更多地交给自己的妻子，社员鱼龙混杂，他不再那么频繁地把奥尔加暴露在别人面前。

如果不在楼上西里斯的房间里休息，安娜柏林就选择和孩子们待在一起，一边摇着奥尔加的摇篮一边陪着赫敏预习功课，上午看魔咒，下午就看魔药，晚上有空的话再看看变形，换着花样每门课都能学一遍，金妮有时候会加入她们，也有时候就一个人静静地看书。辅导小组开始的第三天，罗恩和双胞胎被韦斯莱太太强制押送过来一起听，愁眉苦脸地叼着羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写写画画，克鲁克山和拉斯蒂缩在角落里打瞌睡，分着吃赫敏带来的猫粮和猫罐头。

斯内普第一次到凤凰社总部开会的时候，和西里斯照例非常不对付，仇人见面似的瞪着对方，下一秒就像是要拿出魔杖决斗似的。

“谁知道摄魂怪居然就这么轻易地放过你了。”斯内普不满地皱着鼻子，脸色更显蜡黄，“我还以为它们会把你的灵魂吸走呢。那才叫大快人心。”

“我能抵御摄魂怪的影响，换成你呢？怕是早就开始尿裤子了。”西里斯刻薄地抬了抬眉，“脏兮兮的老鼻涕精，太可怜了。”

“西里斯？”安娜柏林抱着女儿走了过来，“邓布利多他们都来了，在餐厅等着呢。”她看了一眼第一次出现的斯内普，以为这是一位新来的成员，朝他点点头。

“我这就去。”他接过奥尔加，抱在手里小心地拍了拍然后又还给了安娜柏林，转过头狠狠地睨了一眼斯内普，“看在我女儿的份上，我今天就放过你，鼻涕精。”

斯内普难以置信地瞪着他。这畜生才从阿兹卡班出来几年？怎么就结婚了还有孩子了。

安娜柏林不明所以地看了斯内普一眼，抱着女儿上楼了。双胞胎藏在楼梯上，窃窃私语着什么“老蝙蝠”和“没洗头”，隐约还听见“老兄，我的魔药完蛋了”“我不也差不多吗，我们需要庆祝庆祝”，这俩孩子都在说什么呢？安娜柏林笑笑，上楼准备去给两只橘猫开罐头，它们都待在格里莫广场12号之后成了饭搭子，饭量与日俱增。

哈利第一次来到格里莫广场12号是被西里斯和卢平一起接过去的，西里斯提着他的行李，卢平帮他拿着海德薇，腾出手开门。

“所以你们为什么一个假期都不通知我？”哈利气鼓鼓地表示着不满，“我连一封信都没有收到！你们知道我有多担心你们！”

“邓布利多不让我们给你寄信，哈利，这是为了你的安全着想。”卢平打开门，“你知道他回来了，我们都要更小心。”

“我没比你好多少，哈利，你一个暑假待在女贞街，我还一个夏天都待在格里莫广场12号呢。”西里斯哼了一声，猛拍了一下哈利的肩，“要不是这里够隐蔽，我才不会再回来呢，你进去就知道这是个什么鬼地方，安娜柏林第一次来的时候差点没命。”

“什么？”哈利乍一听，“教母还好吗？”

“感谢梅林，她恢复得还不错。”西里斯不由自主地笑笑，“你要见奥尔加吗？她已经出生了，眼睛是灰色的。”

“好啊。”哈利满口答应。

然后他一想到自己是所有人里最后一个见到奥尔加的，不由得更生气了。

 


End file.
